Lives On A Limb
by SpiritWolf313
Summary: Beacon Academy has faced many casualties during its interruption in the Vytal Festival. The school has shut down, now under the Grimm's rule, and lives have been lost. But the sorrow is reduced when the few lives that matter most to us remain kindled. Kindled, and just as strong in the reaping revolution. Hits will be harder, just as dying will be. A Fight for Happily Ever After.
1. Chapter 1: A Whole Penny

**For those of you who are new to my profile, I decided to write this story by means of getting as many of the stories in my head out there, as well as take a break from my other story, currently still in the writing; "The Arc Knight VS The Dark Ninja". I will publish two chapters at a time until completion.** **As far as the rules for this story, I'm putting in the effort to stay as canon to the original series with as much integrity as I can. The only exception is, of course, what makes this a FanFiction. That being the outcomes in between and in the end. This includes writing out scenes and dialogue from the original franchise, and adding alternative scenes and dialogue to the original franchise, and make it believable to what the characters would actually say and do. But, isn't that what all FanFiction writers do for the most part? I mean, this is only my second story, but how I do FanFictions, I guess, is I have them as continuations before adding this and that in between the original timelines. That is fine, but the way I see it, FanFictions are all alternative possibilities of a series, only brought out for the eye to read. Now, I'm not RoosterTeeth obviously, so there will be inaccuracy, and I apologize. But I'm not sorry for the puns and jokes, and my choice of words in narration.**

Penny Polendina was the friend that had yet to be fully acquainted with Ruby Rose. And yet, she gives Ruby happiness and gratefulness for being her friend, despite her abnormal nature. Nonetheless, Penny could not be more real to one's heart. Because of this, she gives Ruby additional strength to pursue every challenge. This chapter will cover the rescue of the kind and friendly Penny Polendina, by the quirky and vigilant Ruby Rose.

Chapter 1: A Whole Penny

Ruby Rose, the young leader of Team RWBY, is still feeling upset over her sister, Yang Xiao long. The actions of her sister lead to disqualification from unfair accusations of assault to another student. Allowing Yang to relax and collect herself, the team chooses to get some fresh air as they wait for the tournament to continue. Ruby chooses to go to the docks to get off of Beacon Academy and go to the Vytal Festival. There, she finds other students waiting as well.

Outside of the line to board the aircraft is Velvet Scarlatina. She catches Ruby's attention from the flashes of her camera. To greet her, Ruby steps out of the line to see what she is up to. Velvet notices her, and looks back.

Velvet: "Ruby, how you going?"

Ruby: "Hi Velvet! What are you up to?"

Velvet: "Oh, you know - just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Velvet holds her camera out for Ruby to look at her footage. The picture shows Sun Wukong with his weapons, covering half of his face. The other half of his face is cut off above the screen.

Ruby: "(awkwardly) That's… better." Ruby does not have the heart to tell Velvet that the picture is odd and incomplete (at least to her perception). Unorthodox, indeed, but bearing exceptional results of potential.

Knowing what had taken place with Yang, Velvet expresses her concern and opinion.

Velvet: "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Is she going to be okay?"

Ruby: "Yeah, she's… fine. Heh, thanks." Velvet puts her camera away, giving Ruby her full attention.

Velvet: "I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person."

Ruby: "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so." Hearing Velvet, Ruby scratches the back of her head. It is a nice change of pace for her to have someone outside of her circle of close friends express their support. Her heart becomes more at ease.

Velvet: "Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

Ruby: " Coco?" Ruby tilts her head, hearing how Velvet's fearless leader had such troubles.

Velvet: "Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu (Yatsuhashi Daichi) with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields." With this news, Ruby begins to see similarities between both misfortunes. Not only those, but with Emerald and, or just Mercury around. "Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

Ruby: "Yeah… Or maybe something else is going on. This all seems too suspicious. Maybe I'll find something when I get back to the Colosse--." *flash* "What the--?!" Ruby sees Velvet working on her photography again. Only this time, on her up close.

Velvet: "Ooh! Sorry." Velvet walks off, continuing her hobby on different students.

Ruby watches as Velvet walks off. Then she looks up at the Amity Colosseum high in the sky.

Ruby: "Right…" Ruby then gets back in line to board the aircraft, now vigilant and ready to investigate.

(A Few Moments Later…)

Sunset gradually turns into nightfall as Ruby arrives to the Amity Colosseum, and makes her way to a seat within the crowd. Everybody cheers with excitement as they await the finals to continue. Ruby seems happy, enjoying the atmosphere of everyone's energy. But directly across from her, all the way on the other side of the audience, she finds an unexpected surprise.

Ruby: "Wait! Is that…?! Emerald's here?"

Though at a far distance, Ruby can tell that is the same light green haired girl who claimed to be away with her partner, Mercury. She can even see Emerald lean up from her seat and stare back out of suspicion. Ruby then leans back and looks away to neutralize her skepticism. But without taking any chances of something going wrong, Ruby gets up from her seat to advance in her investigation. She goes to the back entrance to make her way down to her. This way, she might find the answers… and will get all that she has coming.

(Meanwhile, With Mercury...)

Mercury: "Hahahaha. Aw man!" Within the hideout of Cinder's Faction, surrounded by quadcons, Mercury Black is sitting on a chair with his right prosthetic leg propped up on a table. While on his spare time, he chooses to read a comic book of X-Ray Vav. To his disturbance however, he receives a call from his scroll. With one hand holding the comic book, he answers his scroll with the other. "Hello."

Emerald: "(scroll) Mercury, we have a problem. Get up here to the Colosseum, now!"

Mercury: "Uh, Did you forget what the Boss-Lady said? I gotta lay low so that no one sees me on my feet…" Mercury then holds the scroll between his head and shoulder so that his hands are free. He uses them to set his book down and get back to working on his leg with a screwdriver. "...which, by the way, isn't done getting fixed. I told you, these things aren't exactly--."

Emerald: "You should've been done with that alr--! Ugh!

Mercury: "Em, relax. What's the big deal?"

Emerald: "Little Red is on to us." Mercury stops his work with his leg as he understands the risk at hand. "If she interrupts my concentration, this whole mission is blown!"

Mercury: "...Where is she now?"

Emerald: "She's making her way through the back hall. She's directly across the ring from me, so she'll be a while. Try to cut her off beforehand."

Mercury: "Roger." Mercury disregards the screwdriver, and pulls down his pant-leg for concealment. He gets out of his chair, and assembles his right weaponized boot. Then, he looks in the shadowy corner of the hideout. "Neo." Out of the shadows, Neopolitan steps out into the light, with a sinister grinning face. "We gotta get to the Colosseum. And fast."

Neopolitan walks up close to Mercury, and uses her semblance to teleport them to the Amity Colosseum. At that instant, they end up in the back hall, at one of the exits. There, Mercury stays out of sight from any possible wanderers.

Mercury: "Thanks, Neo. I should be good from here. You go on ahead and get ready to take care of the old man on the ship when it's time." Neopolitan nods her head, and walks away.

Mercury just stands by until the right moment of Ruby's approach comes.

(Meanwhile, With Ruby…)

Doctor Oobleck: "(announcement) Alright, it is now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

Because of the questions in mind, Ruby no longer concerns herself with the tournament in session. At least not entirely. Instead, her concern lies with wondering why Emerald is here, and not with Mercury.

The last time Mercury was seen, he had been injured by Yang, and he was escorted home to his family. That was all said to have went down, along with Emerald leaving with him. But what Ruby sees next appears otherwise. Walking out of another hall with an 'EXIT' sign above and facing her, is none other than Mercury himself. This raises even more confusion and worry for Ruby.

Ruby: "Mercury? What's he doing here too? I thought he left to Mystral!"

Professor Port: "(announcement) It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas!"

Ruby: "I thought Yang broke his leg, but he's still standing! What are you doing?"

Professor Port: "(announcement) And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Mercury smirks, knowing full well of what has been set.

Ruby: "Why is he smiling? Did he make those matches? …Are he and... Emerald gonna do something to Penny and Pyrrha… like they might've did to Yang? ...Pyrrha… her semblance is… But Penny is made of…! (horrified) No!" Ruby connects the dots, and sees why Emerald and Mercury are present. For some reason, they plan to affect the tournament, and the life now at stake.

Mercury: "Ooh, Polarity vs Metal. That could be bad." Disgusted by this villainy, Ruby reaches for her back to grab Crescent Rose. But unfortunately, she forgets that her scythe is not on her person at this time. She now faces Mercury, defenseless, as he assembles his fighting stance.

Ruby: "Mercury… what are you doing? You were hurt! Why…?! Uh… What's going on? I've asked you already, but you won't answer me. Have you and Emerald been lying to us about everything this whole time?" Mercury remains silent, staring back at Ruby with his sinister grin. "Still not answering… Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" Ruby side-steps to the right, and Mercury mirrors her to stand in the way. She steps back to the left, and Mercury does as well, reestablishing his blockade. "...then I'll have to go through you!" Ruby narrows her eyes, and prepares for action, however possible.

Doctor Oobleck: "(announcement) Fighters are you ready?" The crowd cheers louder in excitement for the match that is about to start, unaware of what is to happen. "3! 2! 1! ...Begin!" At Doctor Oobleck's signal, both battles, in the hall and within the tournament, commence.

Mercury: "Show time." Mercury dashes forward in Ruby's space. He makes her struggle to get past him and sabotage their plan.

Without Crescent Rose, Ruby cannot even fight Mercury off. So instead, she has to get through him somehow. She does so by using her semblance of speed to burst onward.

Mercury, however, has the acquired skills, reflexes, and enough speed to catch Ruby at her full speed. With those abilities, Mercury is driven to kick her after jumping up from his right leg.

 **[Move]**

Unfortunately for Mercury, however, his right leg malfunctions. It does lift him up in the air, but not as high as he had designated, putting him off balance. This causes him to hesitate to kick with his left, even while being the most functional. But still, Ruby gains the advantage.

While in mid-air, though not intentionally, Ruby's bursting rose petal form knocks Mercury down to the ground. And while still bursting, not losing any speed upon impact, she continues down the hall. Mercury watches as his target escapes while he lays on his back. He tries to get up, but falls back down with his right leg twitching as it malfunctions. But not his left leg.

Mercury: "Let's just keep this between us friends." After speaking to himself, and with one more trick down his pant-leg, Mercury manages to swiftly rotate his body in a windmill breakdance move. He uses the momentum to swing his legs a few times. At one point of his legs sticking out in Ruby's direction, using his good leg, he shoots a curved dust round that follows Ruby.

In her rose petal form, Ruby reaches only a few feet from the door. Before stopping to open it, Mercury's dust round hits her from behind. The shot breaks her balance and she diminishes into her original state. However, the momentum from her bursting previously, busts her through the door. On the other side, she slams into a wall, and then hits the ground.

Fortunately, due to her aura, the fired round from Mercury does not do too much harm to Ruby. Nor did her collison to the wall. It only slows her down, leaves her in pain as she gets back up, and makes her drops her scroll from behind. Should she need her weapon in the future, she'll need to borrow someone else's scroll. But with little hesitation, she continues on to the audience.

Within the crowd, Ruby looks out into the arena, and sees Penny and Pyrrha in combat. She also spots Emerald at the edge of her seat. Ruby has made it this far, and originally, she had planned on questioning Emerald on why she is still here. But ever since Mercury's interruption, his appearance as well may have given her a clue as to why he and Emerald are here. As bad as that reason may seem, it does not answer what she should do now, while the whole situation is now more dire.

Unsure of what Emerald is planning by just sitting down, squinting her eyes, Ruby decides to stay out of her sight, and go after the greater trouble at hand; Pyrrha's Polarity against Penny's metallic body.

Ruby runs down to the stage entrance and exits near the lower floor. If she could, she would just jump over the edge and zoom up to the arena. But due to the fight being in session, the forcefield that protects the audience from oncoming attacks is active. Nothing goes into the crowd, as well nothing goes out from the crowd.

At the entrance to the arena, two Atlas soldiers stand guard. No one is allowed to enter and interfere with the matches once they are in session. Ruby approaches them in a rush and make them more alert.

Soldier 1: "Excuse me, ma'am, we're gonna have to ask you to turn back around and take your seat."

Ruby: "No, sir, listen! My friends are in trouble! One of them is--!" Ruby gets cut off in her explanation by looking up at Pyrrha and Penny at the screen through the entrance.

They stop fighting for some odd reason. Penny, however, does look like she is about to attack with her wired swords up in the air. But what does seem strange is Pyrrha, stepping back, looking overwhelmed for some reason. Not that Ruby knows, but Pyrrha looks like she is about to be attacked by thousands of those swords.

Then, in this instant, memories cross within Ruby's thoughts.

(Yang: "I saw him attack me. So I attacked back." Yang punching Mercury in the leg.

Velvet: "She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields… Stress-induced hallucinations--."

Ruby escaping Mercury, seeing Emerald squint her eyes during the current battle.

Mercury: "--Polarity vs Metal. That could be bad." Pyrrha staring up above Penny in horror.)

With the pieces put together, assuming they fit, Ruby does know that this is the moment. This is what Emerald and Mercury set up and are waiting for. The terrible thing that they have conducted is about to happen now. Because of this and seeing Pyrrha at this instant, Ruby does not have time to try and explain what is happening.

Soldier 2: "Excuse me, ma'--."

Ruby briefly bursts into her rose petal form through the soldiers, and passes the entrance. The force pushes the soldiers aside to the ground. They get back up and advance for Ruby, now running towards the center.

Soldier 1: "Security Team! Security Team! We have a breach! I repeat: We have a breach! Suspect is enroute to the arena's center! Engage suspect immediately!" Given the command, soldiers from different sections of the arena's surroundings advance in Ruby's direction.

Soldier 2: "Ma'am, stand down, or we WILL shoot!" Ruby ignores the soldier shouting at her from afar behind her. "Stand down! Last warning!" Ruby continues to run. Her eyes start to water from both the collection of wind from her speed, and the sadness in desperation within. She runs, for not as her own life depends on it, but rather Penny's does.

The second soldier fires the first few shots at Ruby. His fires are followed by the rest of the soldiers that surround her from a few meters away. Seeing and hearing the rounds come her way, Ruby side-steps, skips, and dashes around the projectiles. Through the evasion, Ruby manages to appear right under the arena's center, levitating above.

Ruby bursts upward and lands at the edge of the ring. She looks forward and sees Penny, who thrusts her weapons at Pyrrha. Ruby also sees Pyrrha cross her arms to build up a lot of her semblance of Polarity against the weapons. To Ruby, it looks like Pyrrha is about to use too much force.

Weapons aside, this force should be enough to crush Penny's metallic structure, even with Penny's aura alone. She is about to die, and Ruby is going to witness it, first-hand; second first-hand to Pyrrha, by her hands. But with a moment, and a moment only, Ruby bursts in Penny's direction.

Ruby: "Penny!"

Pyrrha lashes her polarity force, and it pulls on Penny. She becomes unable to move or fully react. The wires pull her arms back as she gasps.

With Ruby bursting towards Penny, she grabs hold of her. By embracing her arms and body to her chest, the fatality is reduced as Ruby moves her out of Pyrrha's direction of defense-turned-assault. But even with Ruby's effort and intention, the wires wrap around Penny, and as well as now Ruby's, bodies.

Ruby: "Ahhahaah!" One of the wires wrap around their upper back and neck. Another wire wraps around their waist. And one of the swords swing at Ruby's back and shoulder, but without severe damage.

If Penny were alone in her wires' grasp, her arms would be severed if they were still sticking out, as well as possibly her head, and her upper and lower body would be separated. But with Ruby's biological aura, as well as her cell tissues' flexibility and durability, placed aside with Penny's generating aura, they both stay in one piece. In pain, but still remaining whole.

After the impact, Ruby and Penny hit the ground, near the edge, while tangled up. Pyrrha, no longer seeing a field of weapons in front of her, stands there frozen in shock. The whole crowd watches the arena in confusion, disgust, and worry. Even with what could have gone worse went to just bad and a close call, many negative emotions are felt from what took place. Regardless, all that mattered to Ruby was that Penny is okay, and she still has her friend.

Pyrrha: "Huh? Ruby? Ruby!" Pyrrha snaps out of her brief paralysis, and runs over to Penny and Ruby, who had came out of nowhere.

Ruby: "(heavy breathing) Penny… Are you okay?! *heavy breathing*"

Penny: "Yes. I'm fine… thanks to you, friend. Thank you!" Penny looks down at the dents in her arms and body. "...I guess I wasn't as combat ready as I thought I was."

Ruby: "Hehe. It's okay."

Pyrrha approaches Ruby and Penny, and drops to her knees. She starts to cry, feeling awful for her action.

Pyrrha: "Penny! Ruby! I-- I'm so sorry!"

Ruby: "*sigh* Me too, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby smiles, and it leads to Pyrrha smiling back. But though Pyrrha is not to blame, someone else is.

(Meanwhile, With Mercury...)

With Ruby long out of his sight, Mercury continues limping on his good leg as fast as he can, like he has been, towards the door. He knows that his shot from earlier was not enough to stop Ruby from disturbing their nefarious plan. He would have told Emerald through his scroll that his target had escaped and was on her way. But against the slight chance that Emerald's concentration would be broken, as well as he succeeds and not upset her, nor Cinder, his stubbornness compels him to pursue.

To his misfortune, he exits the door, and while leaning on the wall for support, he sees what was against his hopes of succession. From a distance, and on the video screen, he sees Pyrrha helping to untangle Penny in her own wires with Ruby. She helps them up as one limps in pain and the other slightly twitches in malfunction. Just like his leg from before. Atlas military then come to ask questions and assist the two.

While the crowd gives out roars of disapproval, Mercury's scroll rings. He sees that it is Emerald, and also their boss, Cinder. Hesitant to answer, Mercury nervously answers.

Mercury: "...Hello?"

Cinder: "(scroll) What are you doing at the Vytal Festival?! I told you to stay out of sight!"

Mercury: "The girl was on to us. So I got in her way, and tried to stop her."

Cinder: "Yes. You TRIED to stop her! And how did that play out?" Out of guilt and shame, Mercury looks down at his right leg in an unorthodox position. "And how exactly DID she start to suspect something? Emerald…?!"

Emerald: "(scroll, sarcastic) Thanks a lot, Merc!"

Mercury: "Wha-- What did I--?!"

Emerald: "I-- I saw the girl, and she saw me. So I told Mercury to--."

Cinder: "How many times do I have to tell you kids: Don't think, obey!? If you'd have done that, then you would've kept yourself hidden in the crowd like I told you! Or perhaps, you shouldn't have used your semblance during the double round like I instructed! Maybe THAT'S what gave you away in the first place!" There is a short moment of silence, as Emerald and Mercury's guilt sinks in from Cinder's disappointment.

Mercury: "Look, Cinder, either way, the plan did go accordingly for the most part. I can see the android from all the way up here, and she's not exactly moving in pain like her friend who just got hurt alongside her. Even the crowd's starting to question if she's human."

Audience 1: "(whispers) ...Why is she moving like that?"

Audience 2: "...Is she like a robot, or something?"

Audience 3: "...I don't think that's a normal girl." The crowd judges Penny as she continues to twitch mechanically. The Atlas soldiers look around suspiciously as some of them escort Penny out, and the others lecture and interrogate Ruby.

Mercury: "They sound pretty distressed from what they saw. So that should attract the Grimm, right?"

Cinder: "*sigh* Fortunately, to our advantage, and the reduction of your PUNISHMENTS, the Grimm ARE on their way here. Enough to overwhelm security like we intended… We'll discuss this rogue act later. Both of you, get up here on the rooftop. (sinister) I have an announcement to make."

Emerald and Mercury: "Yes, ma'am!" Right then, Mercury sees Emerald walking toward him. They do not say anything to each other. Instead, Emerald just looks away from him in disgust, and places his right arm over her shoulders, helping him to leave with her. As they exit, Cinder gives out her announcement.

 **Here's an Omake just to warm you up, give you a laugh, and just for fun.**

Chapter 1.3: Spare A Penny.

Mercury goes in to kick Ruby while she is bursting. However, his right leg malfunctions, causing his jump to put him off balance. This gives Ruby the advantage to burst passed him.

Ruby: "Meep! Meep!"

Ruby's burst knocks Mercury to the ground, as he watches her speed down the hall.

Mercury: "Oh, I'm gonna give you the boot…" Mercury starts doing his whirlwind breakdance move. "...that's also a gun." Using the right coordination, Mercury shoots an unWanted curved bullet for Ruby.

Ruby: "Red Streak, speeds by,

Ruby Rose

Too fast, for the naked eye

Ruby Ro--" The bullet hits her back, and it cancels her burst, and her balance. "Oh, I'm shot! Ow!"

Ruby crashes through the door, and slams into the wall, right before falling on her face. Slowly, she gets back up, and makes her way to the crowd.

Ruby: "Oww… My neck, my back. My neck and my back! Ow! That's no good… Oh, right! Penny! And Pyrrha! And…!" As Ruby looks around the crowd, and immediately, she sees… "...Emerald!" So, Ruby steps back a few feet, and faces forward, with her feet together. She then lifts her arms up in front of her, the way a gymnast would before performing.

With this said, I, the writer, will briefly leave the narration to Professor, or rather, Doctor Oobleck.

Doctor Oobleck: "(announcement, quietly) Ms. Rose readies herself for a multi-flip in between minor steps down the stairs near the audience…"

Professor Port: "Professor, what are you doing?"

Doctor Oobleck: "Doctor…! (announcement, quietly) She's going for a possible 1080 after a vertical landing and jump off of the Colosseum's protective forcefield…"

Professor Port: "Bartholomew, you're not making any sense. This isn't what's happening in the fight… Are you feeling okay?"

Doctor Oobleck: "(announcement, announcement) ...The last trick will be finalized by a fatal blow to Ms. Emerald Sustrai!"

Emerald: "Huh?"

Doctor Oobleck: "…And there she goes, three steps, and then she cartwheels to the top step's edge! She does a frontflip to the middle of the stairs, two frontflips at the end, and now three frontflips off of the end, and a vertical landing on the forcefield! She jumps off of it with a 1080! She twirls, she twirls upside down, she does a backflip! Emerald breaks her concentration on Pyrrha, and looks up at the fatal blow that awaits her."

Emerald: "Wait, when--?! How did know about--?! Uh oh!"

Doctor Oobleck: "Facing her target with her legs to the sky, and…!"

Ruby: "BANZAAAI!"

Emerald: "It is at this moment, that I realized, how messed up this girl truly is. *sigh*... Monty Oum, I repent for my sins…"

Doctor Oobleck: "Oh! And she downward kicks the back of her head down to the floor, and Ms. Rose sticks the landing! And the crowd cheers, as they see the avenging acrobatics performed by Ms. Ruby Rose! And-- Oh! And the audience are throwing her roses! How fitting! How original!"

Thank you, Doctor. Now, to continue…

Penny sets her swords down after being ready to attack Pyrrha. They both look at the audience, and notice Ruby within the crowd. They also note Emerald unconscious on the ground. And they also note an old man who runs up to Emerald, looking down at her. At a distance, they can even hear him over the crowd.

Old Man(Shopkeep): "You got knocked the duck out, girl! Give me my doggone lien!" The Shopkeep takes back his wallet from Emerald's pocket. At some point, he had eventually found out that it was her who stole it upon their first encounter. "That payback's a mother-lover, ain't it?!" He waves it in her face. "Ya Scarlet-Eyed Witch!"

Pyrrha: "...Sooo… how were you doing that with your swords?"

Penny: "You're one of Ruby's friends too, right?"

Pyrrha: "Yes."

Penny: "...Can you keep a secret?"

Pyrrha: "Sure."

Penny: "...I'm a robot!"

Pyrrha: "Whaaa…!"

Penny: "Yeah!"

Pyrrha: "Do YOU wanna know something too?"

Penny: "Yes!"

Pyrrha: "I have magnetism."

Penny: "Whaaa…!"

Pyrrha: "Yeah… So, that would've been bad if I, you know, used too much against you… now that I think about it. Sorry."

Penny: "Yes. It would have been terrible… I think I will forfeit."

Pyrrha: "Are… Are you sure?"

Penny: "Yes I am. By my calculations, I would have more than likely lost, if not been destroyed in that regard. You win, Ms. Nikos. It is only fair for you, and safe for me."

Pyrrha: "Oh, okay then. Well thank you... Hey, I'll make it up to you later then."

Penny: "Oh yes! That would be wonderful! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes with Ruby and her friends! And talk about cute boys. Like that Jaune Arc fellow!"

Pyrrha: "Well, that sounds lov-- Excuse me?"

Penny: "I am aware that he is human, but with his handsome face, and that armor of his, giving him that metallic build, he hardly seems any different for my taste! *sigh*" Penny then starts to walk to the edge while dazed in lovestruck.

Pyrrha's eye twitch, and she makes a fist to crack her knuckles. Even still, she holds on to her smile.

Pyrrha: "...So are you REALLY sure you wish to forfeit?"

Penny: "There are no strings on-- Oh, I apologize. Were you saying something, Ms. Nikos?"

Pyrrha: "Nothing!"

 **And now, without further ado, I give you another Omake, of what I believe what REALLY should have went down (more or less, give or take), with the exception of the jokes. Inspired by Know Your Memes and Pinterest, with the consideration of RWBY Chibi 2.**

Chapter 1.6: Make Some Cents

Ruby: "Mercury?"

Professor Port: "(announcement) It looks like our first contender is… Penny Polendina from Atlas!"

Ruby: "What are you doing?"

Professor Port: "(announcement) And her opponent will be… Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Mercury smirks, knowing full well of what has been set.

Ruby: "...No!"

Mercury: "Ooh, Polarity vs Metal. That could be bad." Disgusted by this villainy, Ruby reaches for her back to grab Crescent Rose. Fortunately, because of her previous suspicions and good leadership as a Huntress in training, she had brought her scythe, and wields it, now facing Mercury, as he assembles his fighting stance.

Doctor Oobleck: "(announcement) Fighters are you ready?" All four fighters at this moment prepare for combat. "3! 2! 1!... Begin!" At '1!', Ruby jumps up, about to strike down.

Mercury: "Show time." Mercury dashes forward in Ruby's approach. He blocks Ruby's attack with his foot as she lands. Though Mercury may be ignorant, he is strategic in most cases, and knows it is best to assure his prosthetic leg is fully operated and recovered beforehand. This prevents any malfunctions from happening, after Yang's attack.

Ruby slashes in numerous directions in Mercury's space. However, Mercury blocks them all with his feet, and does midair sideway twirls to dodge. He then starts kicking back, now putting Ruby on the defense. With one of his kicks, the barrel of his boot meets the barrel of Ruby's scythe. At the same time, upon impact, they both fire, sending them both back a few feet. While being thrown in the air, they flip backwards and catch their balances.

Ruby knows that the more they fight, the greater risk that Penny will be severely harmed. So she takes out her scroll to call for help. But Mercury refuses to give her the chance, and runs toward her. While dialing with one hand, Ruby has Crescent Rose's blade tip planted to the ground, and starts shooting. Mercury dodges, side to side, and stops to shoot her scroll out of her hand.

Mercury: "Let's just keep this between us friends." Mercury dashes back up to Ruby and continues to fight her further away from Penny and Pyrrha. Ruby swings at him, but he dodges downward, holds himself on one hand and leg, and kicks up into her gut. That leads to an axe kick to her face sideways, a forward kick sideway, and a back kick from his other leg. He then jumps up in the air to kick her head downward.

Ruby quickly looks up to see Mercury land on one foot first. And quickly, she trips him with her scythe, putting him in the air. While in the air, she catches him with her scythe's blade on his abdomen. She shoots to increase the slash and throw, forcing him into a wall behind her. With him now out of the way, Ruby puts her scythe in portable mode, and runs for the door to the crowd.

(A Few Moments Later…)

Ruby exits the door, but she sees that she is already too late. From a distance, she witnesses her friend Penny cut up in pieces, and her friend Pyrrha in paralysis. The horror makes her drop to her knees.

Ruby: "...Penny. *crying*"

Mercury steps out to hear the crowd in horror, and sees Ruby in tears. He smiles, and goes back through the door, knowing their plan succeeded.

Penny: "(faint distance) ...Don't worry!" Or so Mercury thought.

Ruby: "Wait, wha--?!" Ruby's tears start to dry up. Mercury then busts back out of the door.

Mercury: "Wait, wha--?!"

Emerald: "Wait, wha--?!"

Pyrrha: "Wait, wha--?!"

Audience: "Wait, wha--?!"

General Ironwood: "Uh-huh. Hehehehe." General Ironwood sits back with his arms folded, grinning and nodding his head in pride. "That's my girl!"

At the arena, Penny rocks her upper body back and forth to stand up on the stub where she was severed below. She wobbles a little bit to regain her balance. Her right arm is still intact.

Penny: "It's only--." Her right arm WAS still intact, for it falls off at the last minute. "...It's only a flesh wound!"

Pyrrha: "(crying) I'm sorry!"

Penny: "Aww! Please do not cry, Ms. Nikos! Really, I am fine. See?" Penny lifts up her stub of arms, and again, at the last minute, parts of her body split. This time, from her right shoulder to the left of her sides, followed by her head from her neck.

The whole crowd gasps in horror. Those up close can identify her as an android, and yet are still upset. A few people in the back, however, either faint, or throw up.

Penny: "Oh my. This is embarrassing. Could you perhaps give me a hand, please? I seem to have lost both of mine, among other things. Hehe."

Pyrrha: "...Huh? Oh! *sniff* Yes, o-of course." Using her semblance, Pyrrha pulls Penny together while lying down.

Penny: "Hahahaha! That tickles!"

General Ironwood: "(horrified) That's my girl! MY BABY!"

Soon after, Atlas military arrive to retrieve Penny.

(Meanwhile, With Ruby And Mercury…)

Ruby: "Penny!" Ruby smiles a gets up from her knees, and runs down the stairs within the crowd.

Mercury, however, stands there in amazement, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. While motionless, he manages to grab his scroll and call Emerald.

Mercury: "Uh… Em?"

Emerald: "(scroll) Yeeeah… I… don't know."

Mercury: "I mean, wow! Who would've thought that being cut up couldn't hurt a robot?"

Cinder: "(scroll) Anyone. Everyone would think to use lightning or electricity before anything else. And polarity should've been just enough."

Emerald: "Oh, hey Cinder!"

Mercury: "Yeah, I don't know… I thought the magnetism alone would crush her before her own weapons made her bite the dust. But it doesn't look like she'll be eating the dirt either."

Emerald: "Or hit the junkyard."

Mercury: "Yeah, not that either."

Cinder: "Well, either way, the mission is a success. You both stood your posts, and did your job as I ordered. Little Red got in the way, and you did the best you could, Mercury. The crowd seems very upset, and they now see her as one of Atlas' little mechanical puppets. And the Grimm are enroute, after what's been displayed. So, all is not at a loss."

Mercury: "I guess… But it's not as satisfying if no one's dead after that. Even if she is an android."

Emerald: "Let it go, Merc."

Mercury: "*sigh* Fine…" Mercury leaves in disappointment as Cinder begins her announcement.

 **Now, when I mentioned the integrity of the story, that also meant going along with their probabilities and improbabilities. Like, with the third omake, jokes aside, I do believe that Penny should have survived her fatal blow. Not just because she's a robot, but again, jokes aside, RWBY Chibi 2's decapitating of Penny. That, and because her wires killed her before Pyrrha's own Polarity. That's how Mercury emphasized the danger. Otherwise, maybe, MAYBE that couldn't have killed anyone. But due to the original story, it was strong enough to end her. So that's why what was more canon in my story is Ruby's actual rescue. It was more aligned with the original story, opposed to the omakes. Now, the wires might have been strong enough to kill both Ruby and Penny, but what would be the point of both of them having aura if not to sustain their lives? Or what would be the point of Penny being unique if not to generate aura, and be hardly any different from a human with life preserving aura? With this said, I have my faith in RoosterTeeth to give us the story we love more than our own twists. Whether it be to give Ruby strength, whether it be to inspire motivating songs in soundtracks, or whether it be the slight possibility that Penny is still capable of going through with her plan of attending Beacon Academy like she mentioned before and it results in her coming back to life some way somehow in some form later on (oddly specific, ain't it), I will embrace all that they have to offer in the RWBY franchise.** **Next time...**

Roman: "As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat! And survive!"


	2. Chapter 2: Torch The Terrible Cat-Bird

**IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WILL READ FROM THIS A/N, IT'S THIS: SKIP TO THE SUBLIMINAL MESSAGES IN BOLD AND PARENTHESES [] IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE READING WHAT YOU'VE ALREADY WATCHED FROM THE SHOW, NOR THEIR THOUGHTS DURING THE SCENES THAT I ADDED.**

 **I figured that will save you from reading what you've already watched, and not waste your time if you weren't interested.**

 **Now, to be honest, I'm kind of breaking my rule when I said I will stay original and canon to character's personality (or at least as best as I can interpret). Like make them say and do what they (might) really would in the situation. But the problem I had with writing this is having little motivation to work with Roman Torchwick. Or rather, I did not have enough out of Roman Torchwick to work with. We JUST started to actually get a better interpretation of Roman Torchwick's motives, but right before he died (or so I'm hardly convinced); he's working for Cinder not just because he's already bad, but so he remains on the winning side, and so he can survive during their takeover of the world that he is convinced will really happen. But even then, that's hardly enough.**

 **He's hardly developed, has no revealing background, or looked within depths like our heroes are. Or even some of our other villains for that matter. Because of that, there is hardly enough heart for me to put in, without adding something else. So, because of that, I kind of enhanced (if you might call it) his care for Neopolitan. I can not confirm, nor disagree that Neopolitan is as important to him as I have written. But the only time I can recall that he has shown concern for someone other than himself is that one moment of Neopolitan being lifted to the sky. Bare in mind, Roman Torchwick is still human, so he may only care LESS of other people, but certainly, he couldn't have no care entirely. Probably, think of it as his deeper, or one of his deepest concerns that is yet to be brought outward. My main goal is not just to give a story, but have fun making it, and touch my reader's heart. Maybe my own if it happens. So I do apologize for adding too much of my mix into him.**

 **In any case…**

 **The titles are meant to allude to the characters in Pinocchio, in case no one caught my drift. The characters Candlewick/Lampwick and The Terrible Dog-Fish/Monstro. The two characters come from the same story of Pinocchio (Penny Polendina, hahaha). The only difference is one of the other characters is eaten whole instead. So I just addressed the connection. With this said, I hope enjoy this chapter.**

Roman Torchwick. Not much can be said, for a lot of things about him are unknown. Not even his loved ones can be announced. That is if anyone has ever really loved him while growing up, or him to another. The closest he has ever been seen to show care or concern for at times is Neopolitan; a lady who has been loyal and humble at his side. They both revolved around one of the darker sides of Remnant for the sake of survival. Whether they chose this path or a better one, there is no telling what greater impact on the World of Remnant they could establish. Here, we will cover how he pursued his goal of survival from near death, his concern for Neopolitan's, and how it has been achieved.

Chapter 2: Torch The Terrible Cat-Bird

The Battle of Beacon Academy has begun. Soon to be the Fall of Beacon Academy, the majority of Cinder's Faction have done their assigned tasks. One of the members, Neopolitan, proceeds to her assignment so that her boss can start his. Her boss, being the witty criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick. He sits in one of the airships in the sky, imprisoned in a solitary confinement. And strangely, he does not only feel trapped in the current custody he is in alone, but from his own personal ultimatum.

Roman: "*sigh* It's about that time now, isn't it? I swear, if I don't get out of here and get a drink soon enough, then 'I' will be the one causing problems on this ship! I'm starting to go crazy in here!"

Roman speaks to himself as he anticipates the next course of action of Cinder's plan. The part where he is no longer held captive. Any longer, and he may attempt to free himself. During his time being locked up, he occasionally thinks on the main goal of Cinder, and those along with her.

Roman: _"Whatever it is that woman has in store for the world, I could care less of whoever gets hurt, so long as my skin's safe. Well, mine and Neo's, of course. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without that girl."_

While Roman sits in thought, he hears a commotion happening outside of his containment, within the ship. It becomes more aggressive with the sound of fighting. The fight however sounds more one-sided with one person against the group of soldiers. The ship then becomes literally dead with silence, as the fight now ends.

There is only a few people whom Roman knows that can conduct a flawless victory against an army. But he only knows one who remains so silent while doing so. Knowing this, he sits up in his seat, and awaits for what comes next.

Roman: "Speak of the devil…!" Roman hears the footsteps get closer to his seal, and then stop. The door opens up, exposing light in the dark room, as well as an Atlas uniform that disgusts him. However, it brings him joy to see the person in the uniform barring pink, white and brown hair, and pink and brown eyes. That person being Neopolitan, with his hat and Melodic Cudgel, his cane. "Well… it's about time."

Roman gets up from his seat, and makes his way out of his cell. Thankfully, he takes his hat and cane from Neopolitan.

Roman: "Thank you, Neo." Roman puts on his hat and spins his cane on his finger as he walks past Neopolitan. "Good to see you again." Roman casually walks past the bodies on the ground and makes his way towards the ship's main controls. "Now, how 'bout we raise a little more chaos on this lovely night?"

Roman takes control of the ship and turns it to face the two other ships aligned with him. With one of the controls, he shoots three streams of laser at the ship closest to him. It immediately loses control and altitude and falls toward the other ship. Then, the communications sound off from one of the Atlas Ship Captains.

Atlas Ship Captain: "(communication) We're hit! What's goi-?!" His transmission is cut off as the ship that had been shot rams into the farthest ship. They both begin to fall to destruction.

Roman: "Woohoo-hahahaha! Oh, it is good to be back! Wouldn't you say, Neo?" Neopolitan nods in agreement. "Okay. If you would be so kind, could you fetch me the scroll?" Neopolitan nods once more and walks away from the controls. "In the meantime, I think I'll get acquainted with this here ship."

Roman walks off as well, and presses different buttons all around the ship. After a while of doing so, he skips back to the main controls and questions the buttons there.

Roman: "Hmm, let's see. What does this button do?" Roman playfully presses one of the buttons and feels rumbling in the ship. He looks back out of one of the windows to see explosive missiles deployed. "Oh, fun! How about- this one?" He presses another button and awaits a sound or rumble.

What Roman does not know is that he depletes eight of the ship's Atlesian Knights 200 to fall from the sky. An alarm did sound off, but it did not reach his attention, nor concern however. Nothing is heard nor felt.

Roman: "Hmph. Alright… Nothing." What does get Roman excited is Neopolitan coming back with the scroll he had mentioned before. She gives it to him, and he happily takes it. "Oh, ho ho ho." Roman places the scroll into the control's port installation. "Now, this one, this one's gonna be fun."

As Roman states the sensation the scroll will leave him, it lights up red with a black queen chess piece symbol. The virus has been planted, making all of the ship's lights turn red.

Roman: "Excellent! Now, let's land this baby somewhere safe and hidden, so the show can go on, and we can enjoy." Roman refers to the Atlesion Knights and Paladins around Vale in the effect of the virus. It has them all going rogue and attacking innocent lives.

One of the effects results is an aircraft breaking down from up in the sky at a distance. There is a good chance it is General Ironwood, if not anyone else. Unknowingly, Roman has taken his revenge for being in solitary confinement.

A few moments later, Roman continues flying the ship to make sure the virus goes undisrupted. But then suddenly, a thud is felt from outside.

Roman: _"What was that? There aren't any Grimm around right now. And that aircraft had already reached the ground. That couldn't have been debris… It might be nothing, but just in case, I should have… I should have Neo check it out, while I pilot this thing._ *growl*" Roman feels irritant with the risk of something disrupting their plan, as well as hesitant to send Neopolitan out into danger. He drops his head down out of intolerance. "Go see what that is."

Neopolitan nods her head and runs out of the door to the outside.

Roman: _"I swear, it better not be something like a Nevermore or a Griffon. Everything was going just fine. It better be nothing. Not while she's out there…"_ Roman cracks his neck for the sake of minor relief of stress and tension. _"Please, don't let anything happen to mess this up, or harm Neo. Just let it be anything that can't hurt her."_

Not too long after Neopolitan left, a picture message from her is sent to the scroll attached to the controls. It reads "Guess who?" with a picture of Ruby Rose who is outside.

Roman: "Oh, you can not be serious." Irritant, Roman takes the scroll, with the virus already planted in the ship, and makes his way outside. _"You know what, I take it back! Neo can handle a horde of Grimm if she can handle some incompetent soldiers. But this… this little red brat is just so unpredictable and everywhere I go, it's starting to really pi-!_ *inhale* *exhale* _...Let's just get rid of her, once and for all, and we can move on with our lives."_

Outside of the ship, Roman sees Ruby in combat with Neopolitan. Ruby tries her hardest to fight against her, but only to miss in every dodging movement. She then tries to shoot Neopolitan, but unknowingly shoots an illusion of her that shatters. Standing behind the shattering image is Roman, who shoots Ruby up in the air himself right afterwards.

To keep herself from being pulled by the strong wind and off the ship, Ruby sticks Crescent Rose's blade in the ground and drags to a stop. She holds herself in position on the ground for a while. Then, she meets Roman standing above her, at his feet and cane.

Roman: "Little Red, Little Red… You are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't ya? _Honestly, I'd be admired, if I weren't surprised and you weren't such a nuisance. Next thing you know, you'll try to be the hero of Mistral, won't you?"_

Ruby: "What are you doing? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

Roman: _"So naive…_ That's the plan!" Roman aims his cane down at Ruby. But she grabs it and pulls it aside, preventing the shot from hitting her, throwing him off balance, and away from her. She uses this opportunity to get back up.

Before given the chance to fight back, Neopolitan goes in, kicking at Ruby and puts her at the edge of the ship. She nearly falls off by a Nevermore passing by and having the wind catch her scythe. However, she maintains stability and turns back to question Roman's motives.

Ruby: "But why?! What do you get out of ut?!"

Roman: _"Good question, but not the right one._ You're asking the wrong questions, Red. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose! _Look at the bigger picture, and maybe you'll understand!"_ Ruby then goes into fight Roman standing before her. _"But until you do, how about a little lesson from yours truly?!"_ He smirks as he bends down slightly and Neopolitan jumps over his back to kick Ruby's scythe.

With Neopolitan's skills, she manages to hook the bottom of her umbrella to Crescent Rose, and disarm Ruby. The disarming flips Ruby in the air. With her being open, Neopolitan kicks her in Roman's direction.

Roman: _"My turn!"_ Seeing Ruby come his way, Roman conducts a signature move of his, throwing Melodic Cudgel to the ground, barrel first. It shoots off of the ground and creates an impact of the handle hitting Ruby, and bouncing back to Roman. _"This'll throw you off."_

To get her off of the ship this time, Roman puts his cane over his shoulders and shoots Ruby. She gets hit back and manages to catch her scythe, that just so happened to have landed and stick to the edge where she falls at.

Roman: "*growl* _"Just fall down already, would you? You have a better chance of safety if you're down there and away from me anyway. Trust me!_ I may be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take."

As Roman begins to make his point, Neopolitan engages the sharp needle from the tip of her umbrella. She drags the pointed end on the ground, making sparks as she makes her way to Ruby. Now above her, Neopolitan points it at Ruby.

Roman: "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world. You can't stop 'em. I can't stop 'em! _Even if I really wanted to. If I could change the world like they could, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be safe and in charge, and you'd have been dealt with much sooner. But hey…_ You know the old saying. If you can't beat 'em-!" To his interruption, Ruby reaches up and opens up Neopolitan's umbrella.

Neopolitan: "*gasp*" Neopolitan's umbrella gets caught in the wind from being high in the sky. It pulls and levitates her away in the air among the flying Grimm.

Roman: "NEO!" Roman watches as Neopolitan blows away, holding on for dear life. _"No… No! This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't part of the plan!"_ Horries in despair, wondering if she'll land before falling, or if she can defend herself from Grimm. After a brief moment, he watches her while ignoring Ruby getting back up.

Ruby: "I don't care what you say! We will stop them, and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!"

Roman: _"...You don't care? Hehe… Of course you don't. You're just a kid, afterall… You know what, I'm just about at my limit! You must think this is all a game, don't you?! You think you live in this fantasy world, all black and white, where you can be the hero?! With your happy ever after?! Hohoho, no! You can forget about all of that! And you can forget about being shoved off the edge! Because that was the easy route. But now, it's MY turn to take you to school this time! You messed with my little Neo and sent her off to those monsters! So now, I'm gonna show you just what happens when someone REALLY crosses me!"_

Roman sees as Ruby speeds, zigzagging, towards him. So he shoots in the air for another one of his signature moves, and catches the round in the handle of his cane. He uses his hold on the round to slash its dust element across to hit Ruby. It knocks her back, allowing Roman to take advantage and attack her again. He knocks her face up with his handle, and with the barrel pressed on her body, shoots her. She goes back far enough for Roman to walk back up to her on the ground.

Roman: "Ya got spirit Red. But this is the real world!" Roman hits Ruby again as she tries to get up. _"The real world is cold! And it just got a lot colder for the both of us_!He hits her again while on the ground. "The real world doesn't care about spirit!" He tries to hit her again, but she kicks him in the shin before giving him the chance to. It puts him on one knee for a moment. _"You little…!"_ This helps her to get back up, but only for a while. "You want to be a hero?" He starts to get back up himself. "Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history! You'd be disappointing less people, and doing me a solid!" He hits her once again to the ground. "As for me, I'll do what I do best. Lie. Steal. Cheat! And survive!"

At his last word, Roman lifts up his cane for another hit on Ruby. But before he could, out of nowhere, a Griffon picks him up with its beak, and swallows him whole. It roars as he goes down its throat.

Roman: "Ah! What the-?! Get- Get me out of here!" Roman lays motionless, cramped in a dark, moist pit with minimum oxygen left, that is a Griffon's insides. He can feel movement from the outside, as if the Grimm is running. "I can't breat-! Whoa! WHOA!" Then, the movement changes into a more forceful one, going downward. It feels as if someone (Ruby) has kicked the Griffon down a few feet. After that, the Griffon lays motionless, holding Roman within it. They both burn in the ship's now made destruction.

 **[Onward]**

The impact on the Griffon from Ruby kicking and busting it inside of the control room kills it instantly, along with the explosions that were caused. Due to its death, it disintegrates, just like all Grimm do after being killed. Thus, freeing Roman from its entrapment.

Roman: "*deep inhale* Ah-! *coughing* *heavy breathing* Disgusting!" Roman brings himself to his feet, using Melodic Cudgel for support, and wipes off the mess on his clothing and himself. He falls back to one knee as the ship rumbles. Because of that, he then comes to realize his current position; he is in the control room, that is now on fire, of a tilting ship. "This isn't good. I got to get off this ship! _The aircrafts should still be functioning, so that should be my best ticket off."_

Immediately, Roman exits through the doors and out of the burning control room. The ship's alarm is going off, alerting the ship's danger of losing altitude. Explosions go off in various areas, that are now starting to set more rooms and halls on fire. Still, even with that, as well as the floor being slanted from descending altitude, Roman pursues to survival, like he said he would.

After making it pass the halls that are beginning to explode, Roman makes it to the room where the aircrafts are held for deployment. As well as, in this case, emergency evacuation. He struggles to find the right one to take, seeing how about half of them are destroyed by surrounding fires and explosions. Luckily, one catches his eye. One that is in good condition with the least surroundings of fire. So quickly, he runs and makes his way inside the aircraft.

While already having enough experience with aircrafts, Roman turns it on in preparation to launch. The controls inside send a signal to the ship itself to open up a hatch that allows him to fly off. He flies out into the dark night, made darker by the presence of Grimm, yet lighter when compared to being in a falling ship.

Roman: "*sigh* I made it…! I'm safe! I told that little red brat I'd survive… _Wait, hold on. I think I'm forgetting something."_ Roman tries to think of what it is that had slipped his mind. But then he remembers the scroll he placed in the ship. When he had put the scroll in the ship's system, the virus was planted, immediately. And an aircraft like the one he is in right now blew up and crashed down. _"Oh no!"_ Roman looks back to see six Atlesian Knights 200 pointing their guns at him. "Oh you have got to be sh-!"

The Knights interrupt Roman's curse of this moment by shooting in his direction. He dodges behind cover, while the rounds damage the aircraft controls. It causes the aircraft to explode in some parts, losing altitude. Roman notices this, and shoots four explosive rounds in the Knights' direction. One round would be enough to take out two Knights at a time, and one more round will be enough to immediately bust open the back hatch to escape. With the path clear, he grabs the nearest parachute, straps it on as he runs, and jumps out of the aircraft. He loses his hat during the process.

Roman: "No!"

The aircraft did manage to get closer to the ground and away from the Grimm before it was destroyed. After falling for a while, Roman reaches a reasonable height in the air and uses the parachute to land in an alley between a building and a book trade store. Judging by the minor silence, aside from the aircraft crashing somewhere, the area seems to be mostly clear of Grimm. This helps him to relax for now and take off the parachute. He then dusts himself off again, before mourning for his missing comrade.

Roman: "Well, finally made it to the ground, and I'm still alive. (sarcasm) Whoop-de-doo. *sigh* What does it matter anyway? I lost my hat, the ship crashed, taking the virus along with it, so that plan failed. My head might be as good as gone at this point. But worst of all, I lost Neo." Gradually, Roman starts to fall deeper into depression. His eyes start to water, on the verge of ruining his eyeliner.

Then, a shadow casts over Roman's head, drawing his attention. He looks up, and in mid-air, wearing his hat and holding on to her signature parachuting umbrella, he sees…

Roman: "Neo?!" Slowly, Neopolitan descends from above his head. He sticks out his arms, thinking of her to be an angel (a lethal one, at that). She disengages her umbrella while in mid-air. He catches her at the bend of her legs with his arms between her thighs and calves. He tries to find his words only to stutter. "You made it! W-WE made it! I-I thought…" Neopolitan takes off his hat, dust it off, twirls it, and puts it back on his head. "M-My…" She then dusts his shoulders off and straightens his collar and scarf. "You… You were…" Then in one of her pockets, she pulls out a cigar and puts it in his stuttering mouth. "Bu-But how…?" She lights it up while he continues to process her presence. "This… This can't be-." Finally, she gives him a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. And at last, he calms down. "...*sigh* What would I ever do without you?"

Roman pats Neopolitan's head, and she closes her eyes in acceptance and joy. He puts her down so they can walk out of the alley.

 **I did think that this was a more sweeter side of Roman. I do miss him. He was very entertaining and relatable in some aspects. I just hope we'll at least see Neopolitan again in the show. Maybe even feel for her for losing Roman Torchwick. Maybe...**

 **This goes down to staying to the show's integrity by their logic, and at the same time, what also makes sense. Now, as I kind of stated before, I'm hardly convinced that Roman Torchwick is dead. If he's dead, then fine, he's dead. But still, he was eaten whole by a disintegratable monster, that was kicked into an explosion. And even if the ship's destruction sealed the deal, then we should've been shown the body. Everybody else who died had a body that was proven to be dead, except his. Neopolitan is assumed to still be alive after what happened to her, though unseen. So it would only be fair to assume maybe not the best, but less of the worst. And this brings me to another character who is claimed deceased with an unseen dead body, which would also be fair to present. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you an...**

 **EXTRA LIFE!**

Chapter 2.2: Roaming Cat Books It Out Of Town

Roman: "I should've known you'd survive. I'm just not used to someone as flawless as you being outsmarted by an amateur like Red, I guess. Anyways, let's head back to the hideout and touch bases with-. *grunt*." Roman bumps into a man, knocking down the traveling bags he was carrying. "Might wanna watch where you're going there, pal!"

?: "Sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a rush to- *silent gasp*" The man looks at Roman more and recognizes him. Quickly, but calmly, he picks his bags back up. "...to find a safer place… to e-Vacuo. I- I-I mean evacuate, to- to vacuate! I mean Vacuo! Er- I mean, nowhere!"

Roman: "Riiight. Hey, don't I know you?"

?: "Um, I don't believe we've met…" After staring for a moment, not only does Roman note the man's stuttering, and his hands trembling, but he looks at his other physical traits. Black hair, hazel eyes, big noticeable sideburns, muscular body, and rougher than usual hands and fingers.

Roman: "Yeah, I know you!" Roman smiles. "You're Tukson, owner of 'Every Book Under The Sun!', aren't you?!"

Tukson: "Hehe. Yes." Tukson smiles out of slight relief and recognition.

Roman: "Aaand former White Fang member. Am I right?" Tukson's smile fades after seeing that Roman was only playing dumb for a while.

Tukson drops his luggage and tries to run away in the opposite direction of Roman and Neopolitan. However, Neopolitan instantly appears in front of him with her sharp pointed umbrella to his neck, after he had just saw her at Roman's side.

Roman: "Well, that answers my question." Slowly, Roman walks back up in front of Tukson. "You know, last I heard, you've been presumably dead, by a certain Thief and Butcher who visited your store. Now, it was originally my job to see to that, but, I was busy at that time. And kids just don't ever listen; being where they're not suppose to be, and taking all the fun jobs from ya. Right? Not only that, but apparently, they didn't get the job done. So, I want to hear your side of the story. How is it that you're still alive?"

Tukson: "Well, all they did was shoot me in the head. That might have killed any normal person, but not if that person could use their aura like I did. I mean, during the time, I wasn't going to join the White Fang without the right kind of protection. So I had it released before joining."

Roman: "Hm. Good point. Smart man, dumb kids. And look at how well that turned out! You're still alive, well, and breathing! It takes time to beat away someone's aura, doesn't it? They got to go through much more PAIN and SUFFERING, or even TORTURE to reach the skin! Hahaho!" Roman's playfulness changes as he now holds Melodic Cudgel up on his shoulder. There is now a sinister tone in his voice. "So, you know what that means now, right?"

Tukson becomes angry as he engages his claws, even with Neopolitan having a needle to his neck. Roman then sticks out his cane, about the fire. But suddenly, a roar is heard from behind Roman. He looks back to see another Griffon about to attack him. It strikes fear in him as it is already in front of him. Not even Neopolitan is quick enough to react.

As the Griffon is about to engulf Roman, Tukson is in the air, and uses multiple slashes from his claws on the Griffon. They both land in front and behind Roman without looking back, until the Griffon falls and disintegrates. Roman breathes out of relief, but collects himself for the primary issue. Tukson now faces Roman with his claws out, ready to fight again. Neopolitan steps up, about to unsheathe the needle in her umbrella. But Roman sticks his cane out in front of her to stop her.

Roman: "Okay, Mr. Tukson, faunus cat, puma, wart- whatever it is you are, answer me this. If you're not dead, and there are people who WANT you dead in this city, then why are you still here?!"

Tukson: "I had to get my shop cleared first. I own every book in Remnant, so it takes time, days, weeks, sometimes months to transfer them from one place to another. Before I had the chance to leave, all of these Grimm showed up, and I had to fight some of them off. What does it matter to you?"

Roman: "Alright, look, from the way how things are, my boss thinks you're dead. So from here on out, you're a dead man. Think of this as a returned favor, because I have had a heck of a day, and that Grimm was the last thing I needed to see, AGAIN... So get out of here, and don't ever come back to Vale. Not that I think you'd want to anyway." Briefly, Roman looks at the city's devastation. Tukson remains still, for a moment in confusion.

Tukson: "Are you serious? ...Alright." Tukson runs back for his belongings, and picks them back up. "Thank you!" He makes his way away with haste.

Roman: "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here before I (softly) change my mind." Tukson is already a ways away from Roman, and did not have enough energy in him to speak any louder. "*sigh* Come on, Neo. Let's find some neighborhood that we can ransack. Maybe the Crow Bar. I need a few drinks before heading back. We just need to be on our guard." Neopolitan pulls on Roman's suit a few times to get his attention. "Huh?" He looks at Neopolitan, who tilts her head with her usual smile. Almost telepathically, Roman knows what she wants. "Fine. We can get ice cream too." Neopolitan grabs his arm out of excitement as he casually walks with his cane. The two continue down the dark streets of devastation.

 **Well, why not have Tukson survive as well? Now he may be vulnerable to bullets like anyone with unreleased aura, but again, the proof lies within the bodies that lie on the ground, for they cannot lie. Hahaha. To give credit, RoosterTeeth may have wanted to be subtle in the the first two volumes at first. But I hardly work well with claims when proof can be shown. It only makes it easier to imagine different possibilities. Maybe that's what they wanted from us. I mean, maybe it was more than just a shot to the face. Maybe Mercury and Emerald were actually thorough.**

 **Now, let's get to the omakes with more action and endless possibilities.**

Chapter 2.5: Never Hold A Candle To A Wicked Lion-Eagle

Roman: "I may be a gambling man, but even I know there's some bets you just don't take." Roman has Ruby hanging at the edge of the ship, with Neopolitan's umbrella to her face. "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world. You can't stop 'em. I can't stop 'em! You know the old saying. If you can't beat 'em-!"

Ruby: _"Gotcha!"_ Ruby presses the switch on Neopolitan's umbrella.

Neopolitan: "*gasp*" Neopolitan's umbrella opens, and sends her flying.

Roman: "NEO!" Ruby gets up, while barely at Roman's attention.

Ruby: "I don't care what you say! We will stop them, and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!"

(Meanwhile, With Neopolitan...)

Up in the sky, while holding on to her open umbrella, Neopolitan manages to shift side to side to avoid every Grimm that she comes across. At some point, she utilizes her skills to deal with the situation. Deal with it without worrying about falling.

So, Neopolitan targets her destination, back at the ship, and closes her umbrella while in the sky. She manages to slash every Nevermore and Griffon in her path with her needled umbrella, right before jumping off of them. Gradually, she gets closer to the ship, Grimm after Grimm. Her path is clear of all but one particular Griffon. She jumps off of it with great force to get directly above the ship at a far distance. Her arms spread for air resistance.

Little did Neopolitan know, she had upset the Griffon she jumped off of. As she is descending, it flies toward her with its beak open. She flip kicks its head downward. The kick makes its head face the ship now. It licks its beak and dives faster to the ship. Neopolitan looks at the direction it's going, and sees Roman as its next prey.

Roman: "(distance) You wanna be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!"

Neopolitan: "*growl*" Neopolitan takes the needle out of her umbrella. She then straightens her body like a missile to dive and catch the Griffon ahead of her.

(Meanwhile, With Roman And Ruby…)

Roman: "As for me..."

Neopolitan: "*scream 16.67%* Aaah…!"

Roman: "...I'll do what I do best."

Neopolitan: "*scream 33.33%* ...aaah…!"

Roman: "Lie."

Neopolitan: "*scream 50.0%* ...aaaH…!"

Roman: "Steal."

Neopolitan: "*scream 66.67%* ...aaAH…!"

Roman: "Cheat!"

Neopolitan: "*scream 83.33%* ...aAAH…!"

Roman: "And-!"

Neopolitan: "*scream 100.0%* ...AAAH!" Neopolitan lands and stabs her needle into the Griffon's throat and into the ship's ground. Roman holds his position with his cane above his head, and looks back at Neopolitan. And then, she finishes off the Griffon by twisting and yanking her needle out. It's head falls clean off. Then Roman turns back to Ruby.

Roman: "Survive!" Roman pulls the trigger of his cane to increase the impact of his swing. It uppercuts Ruby in the chin and up in the air. While in the air, Roman shoots the hook of his cane toward her like a grappling hook. It grabs her neck and stops extending. "Get over here!" He pulls it down to slam her on the ground.

Before Ruby could get back up, Roman assembles his hook back and pulls her in the air with great force. When she reaches him, he punches her in the face to make her flip upside down in the air. While in this position in midair, quickly, Neopolitan holds her umbrella, balancing the tip on the ground, and kicks her with both legs. Ruby gets sent towards her scythe and grabs it before falling off the edge.

Roman: "Hahahahahaa! Great teamwork there, Neo! We're finally rid of Little Red! And thanks for saving me back there. You know, I almost thought I lost you. You alright?" Neopolitan nods her head. "Good. Now, let's head back inside."

(Meanwhile, With Ruby…)

As Ruby falls from the ship, with haste, she spreads her arms for air resistance. Instantly, she has a plan. Her plan comes into motion before should can react, as a Griffon flies straight to her. But by reflexes, she kicks its face aside, flips herself over, and sticks her scythe on its shoulder as she rides and holds onto its back. It roars in pain and assumes obedience.

By pulling the scythe and putting pressure on the Griffon's shoulder, Ruby directs the Griffon up in the air and above the ship. She reaches a high enough point, and then directs the Griffon down with great speed. She makes it twirl down as they descend toward the glass windows of the control room.

Ruby: "DIVE! DIVE! DIE! DIE!" Before she could crash, she front flips off of the Griffon and towards Roman, who is dumbstruck, and Neopolitan, who is amazed by what she did. She shoots her scythe while in rifle mode behind herself to increase her speed in midair, and sticks her foot out.

Roman: "Oh for f-!" The bottom of Ruby's boot meets Roman's face, slamming him to the ground.

Ruby lands and jumps up again. She front flips over Neopolitan while shooting her with Crescent Rose, still in rifle mode. However, Neopolitan has her umbrella open to shield her from the rain of bullets. Then Ruby lands on top of her umbrella and pushes to jump off of it. It throws Neopolitan off balance for a moment. Ruby acceptingly falls back off of the ship, seeing and hearing how it is exploding. While in the air, Ruby starts shooting downward in the air to land safely.

(Meanwhile, With Roman And Neopolitan…)

Roman: "Ow! Ah! How did she-?!" Roman is cut off by feeling the ship rumble and tilt. "Neo! We gotta get off the ship!" Neopolitan looks at the edge of the ship and sees a nearby Nevermore about to reach the ship's side. After recalling Ruby's action with a Griffon, she gives a wicked smile, grabs Roman's hand, and starts running towards the edge. "Wait! Wait! Neo, what are you doing?! Where are we-?! No! No no! No no no! NOOO!"

Neopolitan pulls Roman and jumps on top off the approaching Nevermore. She takes out her needle and holds it up in the air.

Roman: "Neo! Neo, what are you-?!" Roman sees Neopolitan jab the needle into the Nevermore. It shreaks and flies faster toward the ground. "AAAGH!" He holds onto its feathers for dear life, while she holds onto its feathers for the time of her life.

Neopolitan steers the Nevermore down to an abandoned street in the city. Its head lands first, killing it instantly, and it's body drags to a stop. Having had fun with her imitation of Ruby's heroism, Neopolitan jumps off of her dead ride. Roman, however, falls off out of being overwhelmed. She walks to him and stands over him. Her head tilts as she looks down at him, laying on the ground and staring up at the Grimm filled sky. He sees this, as well as the ship crashing down.

Roman: "Somebody, just kill me now…"

 **Neopolitan could have just closed her umbrella, truthfully. She seems able body to work her way through the sky. Professor Ozpin's students could during initiation when they were launched in the air. If anything, Neopolitan may be more able bodied than even Ruby. More flexible and balanced, indeed.**

 **And finally, some laughs and SLIM chance of survival.**

Chapter 2.7: A Burning Lamp In A Grimm Monstro

Roman: "How's the weather down there, Little Red Sniping Hood?"

Ruby: "Pull me up! It's raining sideways with Grimm out here! There's no way I can-!" Ruby is interrupted by an approaching Nevermore. "Not now." She kicks it away, and it makes a dog like whimper. "-defend myself!" Ruby holds onto her scythe for dear life as she hangs on to the edge of the ship.

Roman: "I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm crazy enough to gamble on a few bargains, but I don't gamble with crazy like the people who hired me. Between you, Neo and I, we're scared of 'em and what they're planning. So we figured it'd be better to join 'em than to bea-! …You listening down there?"

Roman informs Ruby of his reason for this villainy. But with Neopolitan's umbrella pointing at her, Ruby notices something while only little bits of his words reach her attention.

Ruby: "Ooh! What does this button do?" Ruby presses the switch, and it sends Neopolitan up in the air. To express the spontaneous action that just happened, she addresses it a sign that she pops out of Cartoonatry. (And she will continue to do so.)

Neopolitan: "(WEEE!)"

Roman: "Oh, no you di'nt!" Ruby gets back up from the edge.

Ruby: "Oh, yes I d'id! You mad, bro?!"

Roman: "Yeah, I'm mad!"

Ruby: "You wanna go?!"

Roman: "Yeah, I wanna go! Come at me, bro!"

Ruby: _"I'm a sis! Not a bro, bro!_ Comin' at you!"

Ruby bursts into zigzags towards Roman. He shoots a round, and catches it with his cane to throw it at Ruby.

Roman: "Right back at you!" It hits Ruby before she could attack.

Ruby: "Ow, my spleen!" Roman goes up to hit her in the face. "Not the face!" He then shoots her guts. "My leg!"

Roman: "We don't see as much spirit in this world like yours, Red. And maybe that's because we live in the real world!" Roman hits Ruby down to the ground. "A cold world!" He hits her again while on the floor. "A world where no one gives a bat's butt about spirit!" Ruby kicks his leg before he could hit her once more. "Ow, my guts! You can be the hero you want to be, but you gotta be willing to die like every other Huntsman and Huntress who did too!" He hits her one last time. "Me on the other hand, I'll lie till I die, steal as I kill, cheat before I'm beat, and survive to stay alive!"

Out of nowhere, a Griffon shows up behind Roman, and eats him whole.

Roman: "(muffled) Or not!"

The Griffon roars and runs toward Ruby.

Ruby: "Alley-oop!" Ruby jumps and kicks it down to the control room. Right afterwards, the ship rumbles and starts to blow up. Ruby then starts to run for Crescent Rose at the edge. "Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster! Faster! Faster, faster, faster! Yoink!" She grabs her scythe, and pogo-shoots down to safety. "Boing! Boing! Boing!"

(Meanwhile, With Roman…)

The Griffon remains alive in the fire. It sees its surroundings, and exits up from where it was attacked, out of the fire. But meanwhile, something (or someone) inside of it starts to act up.

Roman: "Come on! Where are you when I need you?!" With the Griffon now holding still, Roman tries to move his arms around to feel for Melodic Cudgel. As difficult as it is, Roman managed to find his cane. "Yes!"

The Griffon now gets ready to fly off. But before it could jump, in the darkness, Roman pulls on the unseen, but familiar feeling trigger on the familiar feeling handle and shoots Melodic Cudgel, where ever it will hit. The round manages to shoot its head clean off. It falls back down and disintegrates as Roman stands up in confidence and silent anger.

Roman: "I didn't come this far to be dinner!" Even while the ship is exploding and tilting, Roman calmly walks to the front edge of the ship. Out of nowhere, Neopolitan appears beside him from her semblance of Illusion. "Neo, it has been an honor vandalizing and plundering with you.

Neopolitan: "(Likewise, boss.)" Neopolitan starts to play an invisible violin that sounds just as beautifully quiet as her charisma.

Roman: "...Alright Neo. Take us home." Neopolitan ends the silent song and hands Roman the umbrella while she holds on to him. He opens up her umbrella and they both easily levitate down, as if standing on air with their feet flat, and the ship falling faster.

Neopolitan: "(I'm Neo Politan, ya'll!)

Roman and Neopolitan softly land at their hideout in between quadcons. Roman draws a cigar while Neopolitan lights it.

Roman: "I should've known our ship would sink if Ruby came along. _Pun intended._ Aside from the ship being destroyed…" Roman hears the explosion from far away as it crashes. "...everything went according to plan. (sarcasm) Atlas' most chivalrous Knights proved their loyalty to the kingdom quite thoroughly. And now, the rest is up to the boss." Roman takes a draw for near victory. "You have a really strong umbrella by the way, Neo."

Neopolitan: "(Ember Celica ain't got nothing on this!)"

Roman: "Hahaha!"

They both sit down and turn on the news as the Battle of Beacon continues, and is soon to the Fall of Beacon.

 **On a final note, I respect the decisions that RoosterTeeth made with the character's death, and the decisions they will make. As much as I miss them, I wouldn't watch their content if I didn't support them. I trust their reasons. I'm just open to alternate possibilities.**

 **I** **had fun writing most of my little twists into the story. It took longer than I had hoped to release this, but now, I can go back to writing the next two chapters of my first story. And I do apologize for the grammar, if/when spotted. I did look over this numerous times, but still. Again, hopefully, the first story can be released before Volume 5 at this time. Afterwards, I'll get back to this story. I hope to receive some reviews, follows, and maybe favorites from both stories. And I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Next time…**

Adam: "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves... I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."


	3. Chapter 3: Armed And Yangerous

**I'm going to be completely honest with you. And I promise you, I'm not making this up. I came up with the title of this chapter before I even heard the song, "Armed And Ready". Of course, that's not the title of this chapter, but ⅔ of it is. It would've blown my mind, if Yang's incident wasn't something that opens up every window of opportunity to give her a taste of her own medicine; puns. Everybody used the term "Yangry" for the sake of jokes, but not many used other words, like what you see, or even "Super Saiyang". So I figured this would be the most fitting, either way. But, it's up to you on whether you want to believe me or not. I understand for those that don't. Either way, with the volumes that have already passed, I will make references towards past, present, and future events in the RWBY timeline, including our own timeline if possible.**

 **Actually, the title is kind of one of the things that made this chapter harder for me to write than I had imagined. Maybe not as hard as the last chapter, because of different reasons. Now, while Yang has substantially been given time for development and personality throughout the series, she was not reserved to do so for the majority of The Battle of Beacon. And while Blake has fairly been given enough time for development and personality throughout the series, she was reserved to do so for a good sum of the Battle. All this, despite the title of the chapter. Do you see where I'm getting at? The title of this chapter revolves around Yang, but the moments themself revolve around Blake, in both the original series, and this chapter. Reason being is because I write what has been seen in the show, up until the time paradox that I write. For me to write otherwise would be going against my rules of having as much integrity as possible. This doesn't include the omakes for the most part, as you might have read. And I refuse to make an alternate scene and call it integrity while what has already happened in the RWBY series occurs. Not unless the paradox calls for it, like I did in my first chapter with Mercury Black.**

 **The other thing is during the rough draft, I couldn't come up with enough ideas to write what was on Blake's mind. I don't know if it was because of my anticipation to write my final draft and get the story out, or if I couldn't find the effort to work the details in between the bulk of things. But when it comes to the final draft, ideas really start to pop out, as I rewrite my heavily flawed rough draft into my sand papered, dusted off, and polished final draft… with the exception of grammars that all writers and artists mislook. I feel that a rough draft makes for a great alibi. So no matter how much time it might consume before typing it all down, I'll still establish a blueprint before putting in the real work.**

 **Now, without further adieu, I give you the Limb of the story.**

The strong, bright and sunny, Yang Xiao Long. A sister to one, in arms to two, and motherly to all, if need be. Throughout her years of being a young lady, she has had to play the role of such to Ruby Rose, her primary biological sister. This may have originated from the despair that they both share, of losing their mom. However, with her sister being a mere baby at the time, the burden weighs more on Yang, with her being more aware. This, and the addition of discovering her own real mother who abandoned her. Through these burdens, Yang has grown and developed to be happy, cheerful, and caring not just for herself, but for her loved ones. This clearly shows as her and Ruby have grown. The same goes for her getting to know Weiss Schnee, and especially Blake Belladonna. Their time together have shown that Yang will sacrifice, and do anything to help and protect her partner, even so much as risking her life, by grabbing the Bull by the Wilting Horn. Blake will see this, through more than just any form of Sunshine, spread upon this night of Moonslice.

Chapter 3: Armed And Yangerous

Down at ground level, while the Vytal Festival is also held outside the Colosseum, Blake has been watching the tournament at a cafe booth, along with Weiss. The incident of what they saw on screen has everyone in shock. No blood has been shed from Ruby, nor metal from Penny either. But that does not mean that all who have watched what happened are not appalled. All due to the aggressive action of the star pupil, Pyrrha Nikos, the pain it caused for Ruby and Penny, and the exposure of one of them being an android under Atlas authority. To call this out, along with more perceived arrogance and abusive powers of Remnant's leaders, is Cinder Fall. She speaks through a hacked worldwide broadcast with an ominous black Queen chess piece in a red background. The people of Remnant are confused and terrified, not knowing what is going on, or what to do.

To make matters worse, the amount of negative emotions from most of the people on Remnant causes the Grimm, near and afar, to go to those sources. This especially means the Vytal Festival in Vale where it all started. They run and fly all around the festival, above and below, after overwhelming the Kingdom's defenses. The citizens are running for their lives, trying to escape as they are chased, while Atlesian Knights fail to fight the Grimm off. If what happened at the tournament and what was announced in the broadcast wasn't enough to attract a force of Grimm, then the mere presence of a few would, causing more distress and more to come. That, as well as another force of Grimm-Faced monsters brought by stolen ships, ready to bring everyone to their knees.

Witnessing this is Blake and Weiss, with the Festival set to fire. The only thing that goes through one of their minds is denial.

Weiss: "I don't believe this."

As Weiss stares at the tragedy, Blake reaches for her scroll.

Blake: "Yang, are you okay?" She contacts Yang, knowing that she has remained in their dorm room.

Yang: "(scroll) I'm fine. Is Ruby with you?" Because of what happened with her and Mercury Black, Yang chose not to bother with watching the tournament through her scroll in order to get herself together. At least, not until it went off with Cinder's speech. Because of this, she remains unaware of Ruby's position. "She's not answering her scroll." As far as Ruby's scroll, that remains unknown from either side of the conversation.

Blake: "No, she isn't. _Either she's too preoccupied with recovering from what happened, or she left it somewhere. But we'd never leave our scroll… unless something happened on her way to Penny."_

Yang: "..."

Blake: " _She must be worried about what happened…_ Yang I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, she can take care of herself."

Yang: "...Right."

Weiss: "This can't be happening." Continuously, Weiss finds it hard to accept the disaster. Again, her friends have been harmed, and partially because of claims of abusive leaders, such as Atlas. "Penny… _and Ruby…"_

Blake: " _I don't think Yang saw the tournament. She didn't sound like she knows what happened to Ruby or Penny. They're fine, but I should ask-."_

Yang: "I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

Blake: " _What?! Did she say-?!_ The White is here?!" Before Yang could respond to Blake's shock, something causes a static on Yang's side of the scroll, followed by a Grimm's growling. "Yang!" A shot from Ember Celica comes as a response and notifies Blake and Weiss that she engages combat. But it hardly assures them of her safety, overall.

Yang: "Got to go! Be careful."

The call ends, and Blake puts her scroll and head down. The situation seems more dire than she had thought. The school being invaded by Grimm is tragic enough. For someone to be behind this is beyond despicable as well. All are terrible in the equation. But for the White Fang to be taking part in this not only adds to this disaster, but is also something that has come back from her past to haunt her once again. After running from it, and then finally facing it with her team, it makes her believe that it was only a matter of time before it came back again.

Weiss: "Blake, what are we going to do?"

Coming back as it may, this is not something Blake feels that she could not fight against. Not yet. She did not run away from her past only out of disapproval or fear. But for a chance. A chance of equality, peace, and true justice. For those who may not fight for themselves. That is what she came to the school to train for. And that is what her and Weiss will do.

Blake: "We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." While answering Weiss, Blake types on her scroll. What it does is call for her rocket locker, landing behind her. It opens up, containing her signature weapon, Gambol Shroud.

To make it official, Weiss nods and follows suit. With her scroll, she calls for her locker to land and unveil Myrtenaster. The two team members of RWBY now bare arms and rush into action.

(A Few Moments Later…)

As Blake and Weiss arrive to the courtyard near the docks, they meet six Atlesian Knights with their backs turned, facing the school. As they get closer to the Knights from behind, the Knights turn around to face them. What seems to be unusual about them is the red light beaming through their dark lenses. That, and how they immediately start firing right at them.

Blake: "Look out!" Blake pushes Weiss out of the way, and they both hit the ground. The rounds miss, and the hacked Atlesian Knights walk up to them, surrounding them in a small circle. Blake and Weiss stand back up, engage their weapons, and prepare to fight their newly established challengers.

By working together, Blake and Weiss managed to defeat the Knights that surrounded them. But soon enough, they see a greater formation of Atlesian Knights marching down the courtyard. Not only that, but a formation of White Fang members approach the courtyard as well. To defeat both forces, the two split up to handle each group of misguided minions.

Using her Glyphs and Myrtenater, Weiss cuts down every Knight with great speed all the way down the courtyard. On the last Knight in the area, she summons a Glyph in front of it to propel herself in the air, and destroy it in the process. She reaches back to Blake's position, closer to the school.

On Blake's side of fighting, she uses Gambol Shroud to beat each White Fang member down, and her Shadow for defense. Before any of the White Fang could surround and overpower her, Weiss lands just in time to blast them away with her Glyph. The two stand, back to back, ready to fight anymore who poses as a threat. And on one side of the courtyard, they see one.

A hacked Atlesian Paladin appears in the courtyard. It swipes away at Atlas Soldiers, shooting it away from running civilians. With them down, both Blake and Weiss start to make their way to defeat it themselves.

Weiss: "Come on!" But both Blake and Weiss stop, and look up at the sky. "Huh?" An aircraft comes crashing down, and an Alpha Beowulf jumps out of it. It roars, frightening nearby civilians. This leaves them with no choice, but to split up, and fight against each greater threat to protect others. "Be safe."

So both Blake and Weiss run off to face the terrorizers in massive sizes. Weiss confronts the Paladin, while Blake pursues the Alpha Beowulf. It chases civilians around the corner outside of the cafeteria, which is currently on fire from inside. Blake arrives in that area, but does not see the Beowulf right away. But then, it shows up, jumping to climb the wall, and roars once more.

Blake watches it up above her. But then she hears an angry grunt from inside the cafeteria. She readies herself to fight before taking out her weapon. But her will to fight reduces from who she sees.

Blake: " _That can't be…!"_ She sees a high ranking White Fang member inside the cafeteria, toss an Atlas Soldier to the ground. But not just any high ranking White Fang member. One that she knows. "No." The White Fang is what Blake ran away from. But for her to do that, she first had to run away from someone. Someone whom was dear to her and she trusted. Someone whom she thought seeked justice, like her. But after their last encounter, that was proven otherwise. "Adam?" It all makes sense to her on who is leading the White Fang on this night. And here he is, Adam Taurus, right in front of her with an ominous smirk.

Adam: "Hello, my darling." The White Fang is not the only thing that has come back to haunt Blake, and shatter her walls of what she thought was safe. What she thought was her second chance at fighting for what was right. But Adam Taurus is the very person that turned her first chance at equality into something more corrupt. And it makes her feel that she will always be haunted. She thought that she would never have to see him again. The mere thought of it all compels her to slowly back away from his sight. "Running away again?" His smirk fades as he watches her furthering the distance between them. She stops, as he catches on to her attempt. "Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"

Blake: "Why are you doing this?"

Adam: "You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" At Adam's feet, a live human civilian lies on the ground. Adam stomps his foot down on the person's abdomen. "Consider this the spark."

Blake:" _What's he…?_ Blake watches as Adam places his hand on his sword. " _No! I can't let this happen!"_ He takes out his sword, ready to stab the civilian below him. But going against his belief of her running away again, she dashes and meets his sword with hers. They hold a sword lock and stare at each other. Her teeth grit as she holds against him with two hands. "I'm not running!"

Hardly amused, Adam slowly pushes her back with one hand on Wilt.

Adam: "You will." Adam breaks the lock by kicking Blake to the ground. And as she lies on the ground, out of nowhere, a Creep runs in the cafeteria, about to attack her. Before it could reach her, a gunshot from Blush kills it. "But not, before you've suffered for your betrayal, my love."

While Blake lies in her vulnerable position, Adam walks up to her and smiles, spitefully.

(Meanwhile With Yang…)

After fighting her way through, Yang finally makes it to the courtyard with the rest of the students. They had just gotten through fighting numerous Grimm, Atlesian Knights and a triumph of Paladins in the area. Looking exhausted after finishing off the last one is…

Yang: "Weiss!" Yang runs up beside Weiss, holding herself up with Myrtenaster. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" With her head still bent down, Weiss shakes her head 'no'. "What about Blake?"

Weiss: "She went after an Alpha." Weiss points in the direction of where she last saw Blake running towards. "And some members of the White Fang."

Yang: "You look for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake." Yang runs off and Weiss gives an exhausted thumbs up. " _Ruby, you had better be alright and not done something reckless. And you too, Blake… I can't imagine what could be happening with you and the White Fang, now that they're here._

(Meanwhile With Blake…)

Adam: "This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!"

Adam looks down at Blake in anger, disappointment, and even hurt. Pitiful as it is of him, he fails to understand what all it is that Blake seeks. Let alone, a way of cooperation, if he ever wanted it himself.

Blake: "I never wanted this!" Blake gets up on her knees with her hand still on her weapon. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace! _I thought you wanted the same thing! But I guess not!"_ She engages Gambol Shroud in gun form, and shoots two times at Adam. But he blocks them with Wilt half way unsheathed. The impact causes all that is red on his body and weapons to glow upon encounter.

Adam: "What you want is impossible!" The red glow on him diminishes. As soon as he fully sheathes his weapon, he back hand slaps Blake and she falls back down on her side. "But I understand. Because all I want… is you, Blake."

Blake: " _You monster! I'll never be with you!"_ Angered by his actions and words, Blake tightens her grip on her weapon. " _After all that you've done…!"_ Adam sees her hand, and immediately kicks her weapon out of her reach. She now lies flat on her back.

Adam: "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves…" Adam gets down on one knee to get close and personal to Blake's level. "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

Blake: " _Adam, please, just leave me alone. Why…? Why can't I ever escape this? Why can't-?"_

Yang: "(distant) Blake!" Both Adam and Blake turn to the voice calling out for Blake. Outside of the cafeteria, they see Yang through a broken window. As she looks for Blake, Yang punches a White Fang member with Ember Celica. "Blake! Where are you?!"

Adam looks back at Blake and notes the fear in her eyes. Not just for herself, but for this other person. It indicates that this is indeed someone whom Blake has grown to love.

Blake: " _Yang, no! ...Adam, he'll…! He can't!"_

Adam: "Starting with her."

Blake: " _Adam, please no! Leave her alone! Please!"_

As Yang runs all around the building looking for Blake, Adam stands up, about to grab her attention. He takes out his sword, and while she is low on aura, stabs her in the abdomen. She screams in agony, loud enough to cause Yang to turn her head.

Yang: "Huh?" Finally, Yang finds Blake, but in a desperate situation. Standing above her, she finds Adam with his sword leaving Blake's abdomen. "Get away from her!"

Hardly able to move, Blake reaches out for Yang to stop.

Blake: "(quietly) No… Please… _Adam, please don't do this…! Yang… just run!"_

Adam holds his position, and sheathes his sword to challenge Yang. He smirks only to anger her more.

With tears in her now red eyes, Yang activates her semblance. Using Ember Celica, she propels herself up in the air with a War Cry towards Adam to get him away. She holds her right arm back, ready to hit him.

With his hand on his handle, he prepares to draw Wilt, and use his semblance, Moonslice.

 **[Not]**

At that same instant, an Alpha Beowulf, the same one that Blake was chasing before, appears. From behind, it jumps up to attack Adam. With his reflexes and movement, he immediately changes tactics. With the Alpha closer than Yang, he does a quick draw to kill it first. His speed gives him time to return to his original target, and defend against Yang.

With Yang now closer (than Adam anticipated), Adam activates his semblance nonetheless, turning the atmosphere red with rising rose petals. His blade reaches her arm. And her fist reaches his face as well.

Yang's impact cracks Adam's mask, and sends him in the air with his back hitting the wall. After being planted there for a while, he then drops and lands on the ground. The atmosphere then restores back to its natural state.

Adam's impact on Yang only cuts halfway through her arm before hitting the bone. Still, her energy and aura depletes, while she twirls in the air. Her eyes change back to lilac, and become halfway closed. She hits the ground and lies on her side. With some fight left, she tries to get up. But her strength will not allow it.

On the other hand, Adam, while still having some of his energy left, gets back up. Slowly, he walks over to Yang, who struggles to get up with her hands on the ground. Blood drips from Wilt, but not enough for him to bother swinging it off. Yang stares at him angrily, while barely maintaining consciousness.

Before reaching her, Blake's aura replenishes as much as it can, allowing her to have the energy to jump in front of Yang. On her knees, but not running away without Yang. They both look at Adam in anger and defensiveness.

Adam: "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" As Adam disturbingly tries to sound like the victim, blood streaks down on his face from under the crack of his mask.

Blake: " _I won't let you hurt me or my friend, anymore!"_

Getting no response from Blake, Adam takes his sword back, and swings it. His own petty feeling of distress causes him to cut off her head… only for it to be her Shadow clone that fades away. He looks back and sees her running with Gambol Shroud and Yang, with her left arm over her shoulders, running with her.

Adam makes no effort to chase them, as his indication of Blake running away has happened. He only slowly walks his way out of the building. His twisted sense of distress shows as another Creep runs toward him, and he swiftly kills it with one strike, paying it little mind while still walking.

(A Few Moments Later…)

After escaping from Adam, Blake and Yang make their way to the docks. As they get closer, they find Atlas soldiers and Beacon personnel, like Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. They give instructions to civilians and students, like Ren and Nora who seem injured, and Weiss and Sun who seem fine after their hard fought battle. The other portion of their acquainted close friends are yet to be found and reunited. As they arrive, a medical team immediately see Blake and Yang limping and bleeding. They rush and provide them aid.

Two small groups give attention to Blake and Yang. While their vitals are accessed, they apply treatment and bandages to their apparent injuries, and anything else they may have endured. For the time being, their aura's remain low. Especially Yang's. But still, her arm, as well as consciousness, stay intact.

After being treated, Blake and Yang are met with their friends. They try to provide comfort as best they could. Weiss holds on to her team sitting on the ground. Ren and Nora give comforting words, while Sun kneels in front of them. They know that the two have been through as much struggle as them, as the bandages show. It leaves Blake to cry on Yang's shoulder.

Blake: "(crying) I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Yang: "(panting)... Blake, it's okay… really."

Blake: "No… it's not… I refuse to see my friends hurt because of me. Not again. You saw Adam and he's not even at his worst!" A small silence, as Blake tightens her hold on Yang. "No. No more. You're all better off without me. From now on, I make my choice and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me." Blake gets up while still in pain, trying to run away. But Yang reaches out to grab her arm.

Yang: "Ehehe… What did I tell you about slowing down? ...You're always doing too much…" By recalling their talk in the empty classroom before the Beacon Dance, Blake looks back at Yang who has an exhausted, but calm smirk. "We're your friends, Blake… We fight for you because we want to… And I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you." Blake says nothing, but only listens. Gradually, her tears start to stop.

Sun: "And so would I if it were me. I promise you." Sun catches Blake's attention. He had been listening from behind. "I know you think you're being selfless, but you're not. Your free to make your own choices, sure. But so are we. So don't push us out. That hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us." Although his words are soft spoken, it makes Blake ease herself back down, and think on her actions.

Yang: "But if it makes you feel any better, the next time I meet Bull Boy, there's no compromise. Because it won't be for you - It'll be to get even." Yang gives a thumbs up for assurance.

Sun: "That goes double for me!"

With her kitty mouth, Blake giggles while watching two of her closest companions. With their words, much needed before anything, she accepts her friends will to fight for her. No longer does she feel the need to run away.

Blake: "Hehe… You guys are my heroes."

 **So this chapter may not only capture Yang keeping her arm, but also persuading Blake not to runaway. And it pains me to rewrite the scene of Sun lecturing Blake in Volume 4. But for the sake of what I believe to have the most integrity, I did so. To me, that is the only record of what I've picked up that changed Blake's perspective, and make her regret running away from her friends. Now with this, she can only regret trying to run away from her friends. Happy Ever After, right? That will come.**

 **As far as I'm concerned, the only way that Yang could've gotten out of that situation with Blake and not lose an arm is luck. Given the speed, strength, and skills that Adam has, it made all too much sense that Yang lost her arm if not get killed. I'm just glad that Yang actually survived.**

 **Had Yang been more patient and tactful, then maybe she could've won. Judging by "Armed And Ready", and Yang's training session with Taiyang, I believe that's what RoosterTeeth has in store for us in the future. But until then, this will be an early showdown of what may go down with the Sunny Dragon against the Red Bull, should she win next time.**

Chapter 3.3 - Beauties Against Beasts

As the Vytal Festival finals continue, Pyrrha VS Penny, Yang remains down in her dorm room. The Atlesian Knights guard the door outside to prevent the chance of her supposedly escaping. She tries to repress from what had happened with her and Mercury while fighting. Even while upset, she cannot help but watch the tournament through her scroll. Before they begin, she sees Penny, looking cheerful as ever. Pyrrha, on the other hand, looks more still. Or even just as upset as Yang herself, for some odd reason.

The fight begins, and Yang watches. As she tries to watch the two battle one another, her thoughts trail off, making her think back in one of her memories. A memory of her and her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, before she left to Beacon Academy.

(Several Months Ago, The House Of Xiao Long And Rose…)

A few days after Yang's intrusion at Junior's Club, Taiyang is giving her a much needed lecture and punishment after numerous failed attempts through her rebellion. At their house on this day, they have been sparring, first thing in the morning. He has on his regular attire, feeling wide awake, while she is still tired, with her lounge clothes now on. It consists of a simple orange tanktop, with baggy Ursa themed pants, white shoes, and her hair tied up. Judging by her panting, he feels that he is getting through to her now.

Taiyang: "Let's get those fists up. Come on!"

Yang: "*panting* Is this how all parents discipline their kids?"

Taiyang: "Only those who deal with children that don't listen and wanna act tough. Now, if you wanna take on a group of gang members at night like a Huntress, let's see you fight like one."

Ceasing her complaining, Yang proceeds to continue fighting Taiyang. Their strength is nearly identical. But with Taiyang's superior experiences, and Yang's current fatigue, he overpowers her. After a few of their punches and kicks, he gives a punch that disperses them a few feet away. Feeling angered she screams, runs, and jumps up in the air for a punch. Taiyang only smirks as she gets closer. She punches, and he dodges. At the same time, he counters by grabbing her arm, and throws her on her back. Feeling exhausted, and truly defeated, Yang does not get up.

Taiyang: "Come on, Yang. You're still off balance."

Yang: "*panting* My balance is fine! I've been exercising everyday."

Taiyang: " Hehehe. Not your actual balance, sweetheart. Although, you could lay off the junk food."

Yang: "Okay… Then what DO you mean by my balance?"

Taiyang: "Well, for starters, I saw the way you fought at the Club. The security footages caught it all. And let me tell you, you were predictable."

Yang: "Is that it?"

Taiyang: "Also, stubborn and boneheaded."

Yang stands back up and faces Taiyang.

Yang: "I still beat everybody there, didn't I? I could've done that with one arm!"

Taiyang: "Maybe, but tell me this; did you notice how you used your semblance to finish that last guy off? He didn't even use HIS semblance (whether he discovered it yet or not)."

Yang: "Yeah, well he had it coming. He was part of a gang. Besides, even if he did use his semblance, whatever it might be, how is that any different then me using mine?"

Taiyang: "Because not everyone else's is basically a temper-tantrum."

(Present Day…)

After remembering what Taiyang said, Yang comes out of her thought. She cannot help but feel that her actions in the past reflect her actions now.

Yang: "...Is that it? Am I just that hot-headed? ...Am I-?" Then suddenly, Yang's scroll shows something worrisome at the tournament. "Ruby?!"

Ruby appears to be at the tournament, but now tackling Penny. They both tie up in Penny's wires, pushed by Pyrrha's polarity force (relative to Yang, convinced to use by a hallucination). Ruby looks to be in pain. Unscratched, but in pain. And so does Penny.

Yang: " _What just happened?! Pyrrha, you just…! And Ruby, why...?!"_

Immediately, Yang jumps out of bed, runs to the door, and swings it open. Before being able to leave the room, Atlesian Knights raise their weapons at her. By their orders, she is not to leave the room. However, that does not keep her from trying to reach her sister, Ruby.

Yang takes the Atlesian Knight on her right in a one arm chokehold. While doing this, Ember Celica takes on gauntlet form. At the same time, she punches to shoot the Knight on her left, and shoots her other arm back to snap the other's head off.

Yang: " _Sentient garbage…"_

As Yang runs down the hall of the dorm, she watches as Ruby gets untangled. She shows to be fine with the assistance provided. But then, interrupting the video on her scroll, a Queen symbol appears with a villainous announcement. While hearing the announcement, Yang only runs faster to exit the building.

As the announcement ends, Yang's scroll restores back to its original state. Now able to use it again, she calls Ruby to check on their status. It rings, but she does not answer. This is expected, seeing as she herself is getting through her own troubles at the Coliseum (if no other troubles beforehand).

For another means of checking on her team's status, Yang calls Blake."

Blake: "Yang, are you okay?"

Yang: "I'm fine. Are you with Ruby at the tournament?"

Blake: "No, we aren't." A short silence as Yang's fists tighten while still moving. "Yang I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, she can take care of herself."

Yang: "...Right… Still, I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard to try to catch a ride there. I'll find her, and…" Yang stops running, as she looks at an open field outside. "You guys, White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

Blake: "The White Fang is here?!"

Yang: "Yeah. So be careful. Go to go."

Blake: "...Okay. You too. Bye."

Yang and Blake's call ends, and she prepares for another, more challenging fight. To start off, an Ursa approaches Yang, growling and attacking, and causes her to drop her scroll. For a proper response, she uppercuts the Ursa, shooting right through its skull. She then picks her scroll back up, and continues on. Her fight with the Grimm and the Grimm-Faced begin. And soon to be much more.

(Meanwhile With Blake and Weiss…)

Alongside Blake, Weiss had heard the whole conversation between Blake and Yang. She had also seen what happened at the tournament with Penny, Pyrrha, and Ruby.

Weiss: "Blake, what are we going to do?" As Weiss asks the question, Grimm gradually start invading the festival where they stand. But before any fire could be set, they both immediately have their scrolls out.

Blake: "We're doing our job." By Blake's answer, they simultaneously tap their scrolls to summon their lockers, holding their signature weapons, at the same time. They now bare arms against the Grimm. "Then, we're heading for the docks."

Before heading to the docks, Blake and Weiss cut, stab, and swing at any and every Grimm they face in the general area. Atlesian Knights in the area proceed as security, trying to shoot the Grimm off. But their efforts are futile, as the Grimm close in on civilians. But the two Huntresses in training reach them beforehand.

One after another, Blake and Weiss take turns in killing enough Grimm to allow the civilians to reach a safer distance. But then, Blake notes the Grimm out of their comparatively smaller circle. Outside of it are more civilians as well, who seem less fortunate than the ones they saved. So then, a plan emerges from Blake.

Blake: "Weiss!" Weiss looks over to Blake. "...Checkmate!"

Knowing the signature move, Weiss jumps high up in the air, and points her sword down at Blake. She shoots an enhancing yellow beam that hits below Blake's feet. With this, her speed enhances, allowing her to slash multiple purple projectiles around her. Her skilled precision allows her to attack only the Grimm, avoiding the people as they run. As her attacks end, all that is left after the slashes is a wide ring of black smoking Grimm corpses.

The civilians finally escape the festival, as Atlas soldiers come in as escorts on aircrafts. Before more Grimm reach the area, the people that were there are already gone and safe. Blake and Weiss leave themselves to the courtyard before being outnumbered.

(A Few Moments Later…)

Had Yang not called ahead of time, Blake and Weiss may not have made the effort to get to the docks any sooner. But then again, they may not have fought the Grimm before they overpowered the festival as well. This in turn makes them mentally prepared and right on time to meet their new threat; hacked Atlesian Knights.

Blake and Weiss encounter this new threat as they reach the courtyard. The Atlesian Knights face the two, and try to shoot them.

Blake and Weiss: "Look out!" The two jump aside and roll over to avoid their fire. While on one knee for quick reaction, they deflect the rounds. Blake, with her weapons already out, and Weiss, Glyph after Glyph. They stand back up, back to back. The Knights ready to fire again. The two teammates look back, and nod at each other in unison. And then, they commence another team attack. "...Checkers!"

The Atlesian Knights shoot, and Weiss instantly puts one Glyph in front of each of their weapons. That in turn deflects their rounds back at them. While stunned and pushed back by their own attacks, Weiss bends down as Blake attacks. She whips Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama form in a circle to split the Knights apart. Their space is now free.

But Blake and Weiss' victory ends as they see a large formation of White Fang members heading their way. Behind that formation from afar is an even bigger formation of Atlesian Knights. The two know that in order to beat them, they must temporarily split up.

Blake: "Be safe."

Weiss: "That's my line. Hehe. You too."

Weiss faces her past representatives of Atlas' poor guaranteed comforters, Atlesian Knights. And Blake faces her past representatives of misguided terrorists, the White Fang. Two communities of Remnant, both enemies to each other from past disgraces, but with its manipulated minions as enemies to all on this night. The two future Huntresses fight as representatives themselves, but for a better cause and for a better legacy.

(A Few Moments Later With Yang…)

While Blake and Weiss were fighting Grimm, Atlesian Knights, and White Fang members, Yang was basically doing the same. Outside of her dorm room, she left a trail of smoking, now evaporated corpses, of Grimm and unconscious White Fang members at first. As she progressed, she only found more trouble along her way to the docks. That of course includes the Atlesian Knights and Paladin when they became hacked. They were taken down by mere seconds. This will be proven as she reaches the docks, to find most of the students fighting Grimm and Knights as well.

As the students clear the area of the Grimm and Atlesian Knights, two Atlesian Paladins remain. They appear to be more trouble, as they hurt some of them, like Weiss, Yatsuhashi, Nora and Ren. In too of that, it remains unfazed by anyone's attacks.

Neptune: "Uhh, this is bad."

Out of nowhere, Yang walks up to the Atlesian Paladins, and everyone seems relieved.

Yang: "Everyone, get back. I'll handle this." As Yang dismisses everyone from fighting hard, she walks up to one of the Atlesian Paladins. Then she stops, waiting for one of the Paladins to attack. She has a plan, by recalling her memories with Taiyang again.

(In Between Yang's Memory…)

Taiyang: " _...I mean, seriously! No matter what, you've always burned brighter than everyone else. One way or another. Whether it be your smile, your jokes, or even how you fight. Remember your first haircut?"_

Yang: " _Hehe! Hey! Hehehe!"_

The Atlesian Paladin goes in to punch Yang below.

Taiyang: " _But your emotions can lead to your downfall. If you keep a level head, you can think before acting."_

As its fist approaches Yang, she punches it aside. It hits the ground with its now damaged arm. With it vulnerable, Yang runs up on its arm, and jumps on top of the Paladin. She then starts shooting the other Paladin while standing on the first one.

Taiyang: " _When you DO Burn, it can be a great fallback._

It raises its fist, ready to strike her. She does not move.

Taiyang: " _But like everything and everyone else, you can Burn OUT. You can't let yourself rely on it too much. So don't be too stubborn. Your semblance won't always save you."_

The Paladin punches, and Yang jumps off of the first Paladin. Its punch unintentionally hits the first Paladin down, and shuts it off, no longer able to function.

Before Yang lands, with its arm still out, she punches down on the other Paladin's joint and breaks it. It tries to hit back with its other arm. However, Yang uppercuts it, up and away from her. With its vulnerable position, she propels herself to its leg, and punches it's joint. She does the same to the other leg, and gets back in front of the Paladin. As it falls down to her, Yang pulls her fists back, and double punches right through its armor and circuits. As it falls down to her, the hole she makes prevents her from being crushed under it. She now stands inside the hole while it lies down.

(A Few Moments Ago With Blake…)

After separating from Weiss to pursue an Alpha Beowulf, Blake found herself outside the schools cafeteria in minor flames. But inside, she found someone from her past. Someone dear to her, as she had stated before with her team. The very person leading the White Fang here, Adam Taurus.

While shocked and afraid, Blake questioned why he is here. He responded by stating how she was destined to do this with him, before running away. And that lead to him ready to stab a defenseless civilian with his sword.

But Blake meets his sword with hers for defense. Their fight now begins.

Blake: "I'm not running!"

Adam: "You will." While they lock swords, Adam kicks Blake to the ground. She tries to get up, but then sees a Creep running towards her. She points at it with her gun. But before shooting it, or before it can attack her, Adam shoots it instead. "But not, before you've suffered for your betrayal, my love."

Slowly, Adam walks up to Blake. As he approaches, she springs her legs forward to get back up, as well as kick him. He dodges, and turns back around to face her. She slashes Gambol Shroud numerous times at Adam, putting him on the defense. But despite her dual wielding of two blades, he manages to effortlessly block them with his one blade, and his sheathe, rarely. He tries to gain the offense by shooting Blush. But Blake avoids them before producing her Shadow clones, going behind him as he shoots. He quickly turns around to shoot again every time she does this, back to back.

At one point, Adam stops and sheathes his sword. With his back turned, waiting, Blake jumps toward him in a rush for an attack. But Adam immediately slashes back at her in the air. He sheathes his sword, while she falls. As she falls in the air, Adam gives five projectile quickdraws that reach her before landing on her side. The pain prevents Blake from getting back up. And slowly, Adam walks up to Blake.

Adam: "It didn't have to be this way, Blake. We were supposed to do this together. But then you left me, back on that train! Isn't this what you wanted?! This could have been our day! Can't you see that?!"

Blake: "I never wanted this!" Slowly, Blake stands back up. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake swings her katana, and it locks to Adam's sword, drawn out. While locked, she shoots numerous rounds, hurting him and making him step back. "I thought you wanted the same thing too, before you went and had this darker soul!"

Now gaining the advantage, Blake tosses her weapon in kusarigama form at Adam. But he quickly recovers, dodges it, then grabs it, and wraps his own wrist around the strap. He pulls the strap, and Blake along with it. As she approaches, he kicks her back to the ground. He unravels her weapon and tosses it beside her.

Blake: "What do you want, Adam?! Because now I don't know anymore!"

Blake grabs her weapon again, and gets up to her knees as Adam walks back up to her. With him closely in front of her, she shoots twice at him. But he blocks the rounds with his sword halfway unsheathed. All that is red on him and his weapon glows as the rounds meet his blade.

Adam: "What you want is impossible!" Adam tries to backhand slap Blake. But she blocks it with her right forearm, while holding her weapon in katana form in a reverse grip. With his hands briefly occupied, she punches/slashes him in the face with her katana hand/fist. She goes in for another hit with her katana in a regular grip. However, he blocks it with his sheathed weapon, and then backhand slaps her after all. It puts her further to the ground. "But I understand. Because all I want… is you, Blake."

Disgusted by him, Blake tries to swing her katana at Adam's leg. But he stomps it back down, and then kicks it out of Blake's reach this time. She now looks up at him in fear.

(Meanwhile With Yang…)

After Yang had taken down two Atlesian Paladins, she had briefly talked to Weiss, who was there. Weiss told her of her lack of progress in finding their leader, Ruby. She then informed her of Blake's last status of pursuing an Alpha. Yang left to meet up with Blake, leaving Weiss and the others, hoping they'll find Ruby.

Right as Yang left, another supposed Atlesian Paladin non-kiddingly appeared. However, this one seemed more advanced and more ominous, if not a different type of Atlesian mech than the others. Without seeing any other way of defeating the mech, Velvet faces it with her abilities as permitted by her leader, Coco. But by Velvet only achieving half the job of weakening and distracting it, Weiss had had enough, and summoned her hidden potential to finish it off for good. The area later becomes mostly secure as all the other Atlesian Knights and mechs shutdown by some late minute (earliest possible time 'after' last minute) miracle.

Unfortunately, yet fortunately, Yang had missed this as she was already a distance away from helping again. She needed to find Blake as soon as possible. By following where Weiss had directed her, Yang circled around the outside of the cafeteria, slightly on fire inside. All around, the place was surrounded by White Fang members. She punched and shot through all of them as she called out for Blake.

Yang: "Blake! ...Blake! Where are you?!" Yang receives no response. So she then stays silent, hoping to listen out and find a lead to her. And then, she hears someone, who sounds distressed. "Huh?" She turns and sees someone standing over Blake.

Adam: "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves…" Adam had yet to notice Yang behind him. He leans down to Blake. "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

Yang: "Get away from her!"

Adam and Blake turn their heads, and see Yang standing outside the building. Adam looks back at Blake, and sees the added fear on her face of Yang being present.

Adam: "Starting with her." Adam gets back up and faces Yang.

Blake: "No, please!"

As he faces Yang, Adam smirks at her, and holds his weapon out, ready to draw. Yang only grits her teeth. With her eyes on the verge of turning red, she shoots herself up and over to Adam, ready to punch. He inches Wilt out, ready to slice.

(In Between Yang's Memory…)

Taiyang: " _Your semblance allows you to take damage, and give it back twice as hard. That might work if you're in a bind, but that doesn't make you invisible."_

Without approaching his space, Yang shoots at Adam while still in the air. He absorbs the round with his sword, partially unsheathed, and glows for a moment. He then fully sheathes it, before fully drawing it and slashing a horizontal projectile at Yang. Before landing, she backflips to dodge it. The slash leaves a big gaping cut on the ceiling. It also took one strand of Yang's hair, as she sees above her. She lands with slightly bent knees, and stands straight up with her eyes closed. Her eyes slowly open, with one brief flash of red, turned magenta, and slowly turn back lilac, staring at Adam. That was strike one.

Taiyang: " _What'll you do if you miss, or if they're stronger than you? You'll only get yourself weak and tired."_

With a lot of patience and only keeping herself warmed up, Yang tries to study Adam, as he waits for her next move. For a test shot, she shoots once at him, and he absorbs it like he did the last time. She notes that he glows upon a round making contact with his sword before sheathing it back. It tells her that his fighting style may have a skilled advantage, as well as a disadvantage. On another note, she assumes that he probably gets stronger with a deflection like what he had shown. Very much similar to her semblance. And if his semblance is anything like hers as it shows, it means that like her, he has a limit too, and can burn out.

So without hitting Blake behind him, Yang shoots numerous rounds, aiming dead center at Adam. He absorbs them with his sword halfway out, and stays glowing.

Blake: "Yang, stop! You're only making him stronger!"

Not to Blake's knowledge, that is exactly what Yang is aiming for. And although, Yang feels herself getting tired of punching, she does not stop. So long as her aura remains, and Adam's attention is away from Blake, that is all that matters. Still, he shows no signs of letting up on absorption. Yang is on her last few rounds, with no knowledge of his limit yet. But then she sees as his glow not only remains, but instead of absorbing them all like before, he deflects them by swinging away at them now. Yang believes this to be his limit.

On her last few rounds in her gauntlets, Yang rapidly fires the rest of them at Adam. On her last shot, Adam swings it away before sheathing his weapon.

Adam: "Are you done yet?"

In a haste, Yang quickly reloads. With only the tip of his sword in the sheathe, Yang propels toward Adam. By her theory, if she were fast enough, she believes Adam's most vulnerable point is before sheathing his weapon. He would have little momentum before swinging again. She tests this theory by invading his space, ready to punch.

Her theory is only partially proven true, as Yang sees Adam bringing his sword back and away from his sheathe. However, on his left side, she also sees that his sheathe takes on gun form. He sticks it out, about shoot her. Without punching him like she had planned, she pushes his gun aside with her arm before it fires. She then uses her other fist to counter, and punches him in the face. He takes the hit and visibly swings his sword once, in a way that somehow gives five slashes all over her. She ignores the pain as best she could, and brings her fist back to punch him again. Through his swift action, she finds yet another, longer strand of her hair fall. Her eyes flare red, and then turn magenta. Her lilac eyes remain faintly present, and the hair on her head starts to glow a little. Strike two.

By keeping herself as calm as possible, Yang sees Adam's sword sheathed, and the instant before drawing and putting his semblance to work. Though he may not appear to be as angry as her, he glows more than her. She is merely heated up now, while he is at the point of burning out.

Taiyang: " _You act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it..."_

At the last minute, with her fist back, Yang brings her fist down to propel herself up, and flip over Adam. She does this before he uses Moonslice, turning the atmosphere red, with nothing to slice. She twirls down behind him. He tries to look back, but she back kicks the emblem on his back after landing, pushing him away from her and Blake. The atmosphere restores, and she lands over Blake. Her legs plant across Blake's sides, with emphasis of being her protector. Like a lion over her cub.

Blake: "Y-Yang? ...How did you-?"

While still moving from the attack, Adam bounces off the ground once, and then stabs the ground to stop his movement, knocking tables and chairs aside from behind him. In between Yang and the sight of Adam standing back up, Yang sees a small, but long collection of her hair fall, and disintegrate into rose petals. This happens just in time for him to burn out the energy that she had shot at him previously. With Yang's eyes staying magenta, and her burning up inside, this is strike three.

To get back to his position near Blake, Adam runs back up to Yang. To keep the distance from her friend, Yang runs up to him as well before getting any further. Adam draws the first blow. Yang dodges down and starts punching at him. With every hit, Adam defense by swinging Wilt, and occasionally, Blush. In between his defenses, he tries to shoot Yang, much like his strategy with Blake from before. However, even while knowing less of his tactics than Blake does, Yang chooses not to shoot while punching. Otherwise, the risk of him collecting energy again could truly be at his advantage this time.

As the fight continues, it becomes proof that Adam holds more speed and skills than Yang. Although his semblance holds a resemblance to Yang's, his endurance had remained even after his signature move. He grows unto the offense, putting her on defense this time. Though her guard and blocks are good, Adam's speed and skills in swordsmanship overpower her.

 _Taiyang: "...That strength is all that matters in a fight."_

To prevent taking any more damage, Yang starts dodging, rolling, and maneuvering around Adam's attacks. All around him, in front, to the side, and behind. Only a few of his attacks get her now, as his speed exceeds hers. After one more slash, she blocks and holds against his sword on her gauntlet. He then sticks out his gun to shoot. With her other hand, she catches the barrel to hold it away from her. It shoots and she holds on to it, despite it now being hot. They now stay in a lock. But progressively, Yang's hold starts to weaken, as Wilt inches closer to her neck, and Blush to her head.

 _Taiyang: "But if you just take a second look…"_

While Yang looks to be on the side of defeat, she smirks. Using her leg, she quickly trips Adam's legs from behind. He falls, losing his hold on her.

 _Taiyang: "...then maybe you see…"_

Before he hits the ground, Yang grabs Adam by the ankle.

 _Taiyang: "...there's a way around as well."_

With his position in midair, Yang pulls Adam, and brings her fist square towards his mask. Her hair now glows in a full fiery blaze. Before impact, she smirks and gives Adam a wink, turning her eyes red, at last. And then, Yang and Ember Celica Ignite.

Yang's punch puts Adam through the floor. All of the cafeteria's windows break from the impact. The fires that were set inside now extinguish, by the Fury of her own Flame. Though the building is now dark without the fire, Yang can see Adam lying in the floor with little movement. And at her feet, she can see his mask broken in half in the moonlight. His face is unidentifiable in the dark, but clearly unconscious.

Blake: "Wow, you knocked the mask right off him!"

Blake catches Yang's attention, and Yang runs over to help her.

Yang: "(panting) Blake! ...Are you okay?!"

Blake: "I'm fine. *grunt*" Blake tries to get back up, and Yang helps her. She grabs Gambol Shroud, and the two put each other's arms over the other's shoulder. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Yang: "*pant* I'm fine… Don't ever leave off on your own like that again."

Blake: "I don't understand. How did you beat Adam."

Yang: "Let's just say I'm Armed…" Out of nowhere, a Creep runs up, about to attack Yang on her right side. Without looking or acknowledging it and still walking, Yang just punch/shoots it in one blow. It dies instantly. "...and Ready!"

 **This here may be my favorite scenario of the three. Even more than the first one, maybe. It revolves around Yang more, she got her redemption in a sense, and there was more fighting with the team of RWBY who were there. I'm not even bothered that I rewrote Taiyang lecturing Yang. Just like I stated before, it's the lectures that they get in the future for redemption that could've help them prevent what happened before. Still, there's nothing wrong with learning from mistakes to build character than instead of having built character.**

 **Also the memories in between fighting had inspiration from the movie "Abduction" with Nathan Steven Price. I felt like the two situations weren't too far fetched. If we're lucky, RoosterTeeth can do a better job with Yang's redemption with Adam in the future. That's if it'll happen, like the song leads us to believe.**

 **For this next omake, this of course is for the comedy, as well as more alternate paradox scenarios. At this rate, I might add comedy to the genre of this story. Tell me what you all think.**

Chapter 3.6: Partly Sunny Sliced Up

Within the flaming cafeteria of where the greatest food fight in history had occured, Blake faces Adam while on the floor.

Adam: "Can't you see, Blake?! It was our destiny to revolutionize the world!"

Blake: "Can YOU see, Adam?! I think that mask blinded you of what all you're doing! How will this achieve equality and peace for humans and faunus?!" Blake picks up her gun, and shoots at Adam. "Bang! Bang!" However, Adam blocks the shots with his red blade sword, making him stronger as it shows. And if you ever saw him, you would even say he glows.

Adam: "What this will achieve…"

Blake: "Bang! Bang!" Blake shoots again, only for the shots to be blocked again.

Adam: "...is-" Interrupting him, Blake starts shooting numerous rounds at his sword.

Blake: "Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang-!"

Adam: "Stop it! Let me finish!" Blake stops, and lets Adam finish talking. "...What this will achieve… is respe-!"

Blake: "Bang!" On the sneak shot that Blake gave, she manages to hit Adam's nose, under his mask. He holds it out of pain. "Haha! Got you that time!" Immediately, Adam sends the back of his hand towards Blake's face. "Eww, was that a booger?!"

Adam: "Now I got you… And that's all I've ever wanted; you, my darl-."

Blake: "If you call me your darling, or your love, I will ram this sword down your-!" Adam dismisses Blake's threat by kicking her weapon away from her.

Adam: "There you go, interrupting me again! (sarcastic)...Oh, I'm sorry. Did I knock your concentration away? It doesn't feel good, does it? But you know what will feel good? When I bite mankind with the great jaws of justice…" Adam kneels down to Blake. "...and terminating all that you love." Blake turns her head with him so close, out of disgust.

Blake: " _Oh my Oum, his breath stinks!"_

And then, outside of the building, Blake and Adam hear a concerned voice.

Yang: "Blake!"

Yang Xiao Long looks for her long lost friend, as a White Fang member approaches her.

White Fang Member: "Excuse me, ma'am. Could I ask you to show me how to get to the garden of BumbleB-."

Yang: "Sureyoucan!" Yang punches the White Fang member out cold with a Sunny Dragon Fist. "Blake, here kitty kitty kitty!"

Adam looks down at Blake, and she pays Yang no attention. Instead, she just looks away and whistles.

Adam: "You know her?"

Blake: "What? No, no, never met her in my life."

Adam: "She called out 'Blake'... referring you to a cat…"

Blake: "Must be another CatGirl- o-or just a cat, who-."

Yang: "Blaaake, I got some tuna for you, if you come ooout…!" And indeed, Yang did have a whole tuna in her hand.

Blake: "...loves her some tuna!" The face on Blake being overwhelmed tells Adam everything.

Adam: "Yes… I bet you do love yourself some tuna." Adam stands back up, and takes his sword out. "Now, scream if this hurts!" He lunges his sword down at Blake's abdomen. Upon impact, it… "What the…?!" ...bounces off of her aura.

Blake: "Umm… ow?"

Adam: "W-Why didn't it-?!"

Blake: "Don't you remember how aura works, Adam? It protects our bodies from damage for a limited amount of endurance."

Adam: "Limited amount, huh? How bout now?!" Adam stabs Blake again with more effort, but minor effect.

Blake: "Ow… Um, no? That did hurt more, though."

Adam: "How bout now?!"

Blake: "Ow… Still no." Numerous times, Adam stabs Blake, right on the aura, and gets the same results and reaction. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Haha! That one tickl-! AHH!"

Adam: "There we go!" Adam finally stabs Blake, and catches Yang's attention.

Yang: "Whatwazzat?!" Yang turns, and sees Adam, taking his sword out of Blake, and facing Yang.

Blake: "Okay, that hurt!"

Yang: "Step. Away. From my Kitty!"

Adam: "I don't think so, sweetheart."

Yang: "Call me sweetheart, and I'll tear you apart! It's 'sir' to you!"

Adam: "(sarcastic) Yes, sir. Sorry to say this, sir, but this here is MY long lost cat, sir. And I'll be taking her back home with me, sir."

Yang: "No, that's MY Xiao Long lost cat, and 'I' will be taking her back home! So unless you want to meet my fists, then don't resist!"

Blake: "Yang, Adam, please…!"

Adam: "Make me."

With Adam's remark, Yang activates her semblance.

Yang: "Bye-BYYYE!" Yang propels herself over to Adam, ready to punch. Right as she approaches him, he uses Moonslice to cut off her right arm. She twirls around the room, slowly closing her eyes on what all she now sees. "I see… red people…" She hits the floor, motionless.

Adam swings the blood off of his blade, and turns toward Blake.

Adam: "Now that we're finally alone, we can-." From behind, Adam gets hit by something hard and hot. "Ah! What the…?!" He looks back, and sees Yang standing up.

Yang: "I yield for no man… or faunus!" Yang's hair blazes with fire, as the stub of where her right arm should be now bleeds in needs that is dire.

Blake: "...Yang?"

Adam: "How are you even…?"

Yang: "That's just a scratch. But I guess I won't be scratching as much anymore. Haha."

Adam: "You call THAT a scratch?! I just cut your arm off…! You don't really insist on fighting me like this, do you? I mean, what can you with one arm?"

Yang: "Meh, I've dealt with worse. But you make a good point. What CAN I do with one arm?" Upon a sudden, Yang now stares at Adam, with an angry expression this time. "Let's find out!" At her remark, the Fire in her Eyes Burn red, as her semblance activates.

Yang grabs Blake's weapon in kama form, and throws it at Adam's chest. It hits him, and it bounces off in midair. He swings his sword, and she dodges. At the same time, she grabs Gambol Shroud, and twirls behind him. She kicks the joint in the back of his leg, making him kneel. In the brief position, she slashes from under Adam's jaw with Gambol Shroud, flipping him over and further from Blake. She then tosses Gambol Shroud beside Blake.

Immediately, Adam flips up, and awaits Yang's approach. Yang runs up to him, and goes in for a punch. But then, Adam had used a quick and nearly invisible movement of his right hand placed on Wilt's handle. It caused everything to only flash red for a short moment.

Yang holds her fist out, confused about some odd feeling in her arm. She shakes it a little, flexes it, and punches the air for a while as Adam just waits with his back turned. As he sheathes Wilt, her arm falls off. Immediately, she falls down as well like a plank of wood. With her down again, Adam walks back up to Blake.

Adam: "Okay, so as I was saying…"

Blake: "You know, she probably wasn't kidding when she said she's dealt with worse."

Adam: "So what, am I supposed to be afraid? What could be worse than losing an ar-?" From behind, Adam feels a similar pain as before on the back of his head. "Ah!" Once again, he sees Yang up, fired, and wanting to fight. "...What?!"

Yang: "Come on. Everybody fears the T-Rex. Their arms are so small, you probably couldn't 'see' if they were 'saw' off! Eh?"

Adam: "This is getting ridiculous."

Blake: "It's been ridiculous from the start."

Yang: "Please! This is just a flesh wound. Now don't fight it, and just fight me, 'hand to hand'! Eh? Eh?"

Adam: "(mumble) Figures I'd deal with a stupid blonde one day... You don't have any hands left! You can't beat someone with your legs alone."

Yang: "Tell that to the Merc with the Ury(Yuri)! Let's go, Bull Boy! Come tussle with the muscle with the Golden One!"

Adam: "I WILL sever your leg next…"

Blake: "He WILL sever your leg, Yang! Just stop!"

Yang: "NEVEEER!"

And at that, Yang runs up to Adam, and the room flashes red. She runs past Adam, and loses a leg, thanks to him. It did not look like he even moved by being so fast and so fed up.

Adam: "*sigh* I don't understand why you would even leave me for fools like this."

Blake: "At least they have more passion than you!"

Adam: "Enough! It's time that I-." Immediately, Adam looks back to see if Yang is about to get up again. Unfortunately, she remains unconscious on the ground… "It's time that finish making you suf-." ...before flip kicking the side of Adam's head with her remaining foot. "No…!"

Yang: "Hey there, Blake's Ex-Bullfriend! (singing) Have you ever ever ever in your long legged life heard of the one legged woman in the butt kicking fight?"

Adam: "You know what I'm gonna do to you next, right?"

Yang: "You know, for someone who looks like a bull faunus, you seem too chicken to finish me off. I mean you sure are taking a lot of 'wings' and 'legs'! Am I right!?"

Adam: "That's it!" Adam draws his sword at Yang's leg, and then shoots her head while the room goes from red to normal. Now Yang has no more limbs at risk anymore. "If you somehow get up again, your head is next."

Blake: "Yang? ...Yang?!"

Adam: "That's it for her. She's bled out too much by now, and I just shot her in the head. There's no way-." Like last time, Adam double takes to see if Yang is getting up again. "- that someone-." And another double take, but no response. "-can get up from that. I told you I'd destroy all that you love."

Blake: "5, 4, 3, 2…" By Blake counting, Adam already knows the purpose without looking back.

Adam: "...Are you kidding me?!"

Blake: "1."

Once again, Yang manages to hit Adam, but by headbutting his butt with her head hard this time. It knocks him further away. She lands/sits down on the floor.

Yang: "Did you miss me?!" The bullet that Adam shot falls off of Yang's head, bent up, due to her aura. "...Well, apparently not, as you can see! Hahaha!" Yang wiggles her stubs to show what her joke also meant. "Wait, can you even see with that mask on?"

Blake: "That's what I said."

Yang: "That's what she said! Hahahaha!"

Adam: "...How?! How are you still awake?! How are you not even dead?!"

Yang: "Oh I'm alive and kicking… Well I'm alive, at least! I can do this all day until the Sunrises with Strawberries, RedBull. If I gotta suffer through this Agony, then you gotta suffer through the Misery of my 'stand up'! Eh?! Eh?! Eh?!"

Adam: "Let's see if this shuts your head up!" Adam holds his sword up, ready to cut Yang for (what he hopes to be) the last time.

Yang: "Maybe not. Pretty sure that 'cuts' my 'head' up in'stead'. But you'll never 'elbow' me off so easily."

Adam: "That's it!"

Before given the chance to swing, Blake jumps in front of Yang on the ground. In her possession is 3 out of 4 of Yang's limbs.

Blake: "Adam, stop!"

Yang: "Hey, it's my right-hand gal! But where's my right hand, gal?"

Blake: "I got as much as I could behind Adam's back, before he got ready to kill you this time. Now that's enough, Yang! We're leaving."

Adam: "No you're not! None of you are leaving! Now stand aside, Blake, while I behead this dead girl!"

Yang: "Haha! 'Behead', 'dead'? Now I got you doing it!"

Adam: "Grrah!"

Blake: "No, I won't let you!"

Adam: "...*sigh* Very well… I'll have to slice you both!"

As he said, Adam slices both Blake and Yang's heads off… only for them to be Shadow clones. He looks back and sees Blake running away, carrying Yang and her limbs.

Yang: "(distance) Hey, I wasn't done bringing the 'Pun'-ishment!"

As they leave, Adam starts to walk.

Adam: " _My love might be gone for now, but now I can have peace, and…"_ As Adam leaves, he sees Yang's right arm that he had first cut off on the ground. It lies there, but with a mean present that was given before being cut off. Even while gone, Yang leaves him while having the last laugh (and the only one laughing for that matter). "*sigh* _...quiet."_

(A Few Moments Later…)

After Blake had escaped with Yang and her severed limbs, they reach the docks. There, everybody is given directions on their departure on the airships when they arrive. Weiss and Sun are one of those people awaiting departure, but not until they find the rest of their friends. As they look down at Blake and Yang with the medics, with their fingers in their ears for some reason, Ruby runs up behind Weiss.

Ruby: "Ice-Girl!"

Weiss: "Crater-Face!" The two Partners in Grimm Crime (Grimme) hug, after worrying about each other's absences.

Ruby: "*sigh* Here you are, finally."

Weiss: "'Here 'I' am?' Where have YOU been, young lady?! We've been worried si-!" Ruby ignores Weiss by walking around her.

Ruby: "Yeah, that's great, tell me about it later. Where's Yang?"

Weiss: "Oh Oum. Right..."

Ruby: "What is it?"

Weiss covers her ears again, as Ruby walks up and sees Blake and Yang with the medics. While feeling shocked and worried by the sight of her sister in her state, she can hear why Weiss has her ears plugged.

Yang: "Just give me some time, and I'll be 'peace''fully' in one 'piece', or my name is Yang 'Armstrong'!" Down at Yang's bottom half, Blake holds Yang's legs up while bandaged to where they had been severed. The medics handle her left arm doing the same. It would be minutes, or even hours, until her aura restored her limbs back. "Or maybe even 'Yang Arm LONG'! That's better, right? Right?!" Though the medics, Weiss and Sun have been enduring this after Adam has been, Blake had been enduring her puns and jokes much longer and closer than all of them, with all four of her ears.

Blake: "(irritant) Not even, Yang…"

Yang: "Of course I'm not 'even'! I'm not al'right' because my arm got 'left' behind!"

Blake: "Yang, I told you, we had to get out of there ASAP. I couldn't find the time."

Yang: "Yeah, I get it. We had to cut to the chase before we got 'chased' and 'cut'! Cause after making things close'quarters', I lost a 'quarter' of my limbs!"

Ruby: "...I'm sorry, Blake. I'm so sorry… that you had to put up with my sister. Thank you for everything."

Blake: "It's okay, Ruby. We're all sisters here. We're each other's keeper." Of all people, Ruby has been enduring Yang's puns for much longer than even Blake on this night. So Ruby can understand most of what Blake had to go through.

Yang: "Yeah, sis. And my arm must've been a girl, because I would've liked to 'keep-her', ya know?! Haha!" As Yang laughs, she starts slapping her legs out of habit. She soon realises that her limbs are completely reattached. "Oh, look at that!"

Medics: "You should be all set, ma'am. Sorry to say we can't do much about your other arm. We can ask for a few soldiers who're brave enough to go retrieve it."

Yang: "Nah, don't worry about it. It's too dangerous to go out on a 'one-sided' fight! And plus, it kinda feels like it's still there."

Blake: "Yang, I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to help you! After all that I've seen, how you've looked out for me, how you've fought for me, how you stood up to Adam, how you-!"

Yang: "Ha! 'Stood up'!"

Blake: "...can still be positive through all of this, I'll stand by your side! I'm done running away! I'll accept my friends fighting for me! I'll be your right-hand girl! And I'll be your Bumble-B-!"

*Pop*

And at that moment, Yang's right arm grew right back.

Blake: "...!"

Ruby: "IIIII wish I didn't see that… again." Tightly, Ruby closes her eyes out if disgust. "Experiencing unwanted childhood memories... again!"

Yang: "Huh. Neat. Well call me Leone, cause it really does feel like it's there… because it really IS there! That was faster than last time. Welp, rebuilding Ember Celica numero duos is gonna be a piece cake now. How about that, huh Blake?" Yang sees Blake walking away. "Hey, where ya goin', Black Cat?"

Blake: "I'm gonna go find Adam, and BEG him to end this afterall. And then, I'm going home."

Yang: "Oh no you don't! Sun…!"

Sun: "Yes ma'am!" Sun stands in position of attention for Yang.

Yang: "Sic'em!" Immediately, Blake starts to run.

Sun: "On it!" Sun uses his semblance, Via Sun. "Run, my pretties! Run, run!" They catch Blake and bring her back to the group.

Yang: "And that's the omake for this chapter, and the Limb of the story! Out with a Yang! *wink*"

 **Thank you, Ms. Xiao Long. This was indeed fun to write. A great sum of the jokes and references that you've read for this sequence were of course inspired by Transformers 3, Deadpool and Monty Python… And it did not take me until the end of writing this to note the mutual names of Monty Python and Monty Oum (R.I.P.). And I don't even watch the show. I just saw the one scene with the Black Knight. Boy, is he an inspiration himself. That, as well as other contents. Of course, this includes the other portions of this whole chapter.**

 **So, as you may know, Volume 5 has been established. And after all that has happened in it, I'm going to put this story off to continue my first FanFiction, The Arc Knight VS The Dark Ninja. And this FanFiction here will be put off until I publish my two, and final chapters of the other, before Volume 6. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the last two chapters of this as well. The release for this next chapter is yet to be announced. But in all honesty, it may be during Volume 6 and next year. So for those who are and have been waiting, I do apologize. And I thank you so much for even paying this any mind. Take care.**

Next time…

Professor Ozpin: "*sigh* We… Do nothing. You, Miss Nikos… Have a choice to make."


End file.
